


Wherefore are thou, Chanyeol?

by iyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyeol/pseuds/iyeol
Summary: "We should practise the kiss scenes as well""I know how to kiss, Chanyeol""I doubt that. I don't do amateurs, Baekhyun"





	1. Practice One

Two lovers, standing on the stage, sharing a passionate kiss, the male whispering little i _love you's_ between their kiss. He wrapped his left arm around the female's waist, pressing their bodies against each other.

The audience clapped with their hands to this happy end of the two lovebirds. Some of them even had tears in their eyes, others in anger because they fell in love with the main male role. With the dimmed light the drop curtain closed, again big cheering.

Behind the scenes, people started to get in formation to thank the audience. The tall male harshly pushed his co-worker away.

"That was disgusting," he said with a disgusted voice, wiping the saliva away with the back of his hand.

While rolling her eyes Sunbin stepped back. "No need to be rude Chanyeol."

"Feel honoured that I am even playing this play with you"

"What an honour." she said sarcastically.

"I know." Chanyeol agreed, not even smiling until the curtain was pulled open to the left and right. His bright smile was melting all the girl's hearts. Chanyeol took the hand of Sunbin and bowed.

Afterwards, the whole theatre team went to a dinner, it was a tradition to do so after every play. The actors and other workers sat down at their usual seats and choose a meal from the menu. Fifteen minutes passed and the food arrived, the two owners of the theatre wished everyone a good meal and began to eat.

"I heard the show was great?" one of the stage designers, Oh Sehun, asked.

"Of course it was, at the end I was a part of the play."

"Quit this arrogant behaviour," Baekhyun commanded Chanyeol who was sitting in front of him. One of the theatre owners, Kim Suho, laughed. "Stop you two, don't ruin everyone's night"

"That already happened when Chanyeol entered this restaurant" the sassy theatre actor Byun Baekhyun left his last comment.

Chanyeol opened his mouth but got interrupted by a loud cough of one of his co-workers. The others continued eating and watched this scenario since it was not the first time that these two fought.

Baekhyun wasn't the only one who had some problems with Chanyeol. Chanyeol was one of them, no he was the best actor in their theatre and he knew it, so he didn't mince matters if it comes to this topic.

The theatre still needed him, because he was always ready to accept any role, the only thing his leaders had problems with, was Chanyeol's partner. If it comes to his partner, Chanyeol could get very picky about it.

Similar to that was Baekhyun, but his problem was the play, he never cared about his partner. He always gave suggestions on how to work on the play and make it more interesting, he won't act in boring roles.

"Guys, I have an announcement" Suho gained the attention. His employees looked at him, some were curious others feared that something happened.

"We always had played without thinking about a specific content right? The play we performed were actually chosen by coincidence, the only thing we did was changing it a little to a more modern version, or we played our own plays."

The colleagues still looked confused at each other.

"I think we should have a play that is based on a specific concept." Suho said and gained agreements with his employees.

"And what content are you thinking of?" Kyungsoo asked. Everyone looked at Suho, waiting for his ideas. The suspense was raising, teasing everyone a little more.

"An LGBT+ concept, what do you think?" he finally said.

"That's great!" Baekhyun announced his opinion within seconds. "I think we could open a whole new door to them, open their eyes as well. Get their brain work-"

"We got it Baekhyun," Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Now to the most important opinion, mine: I think it is good, I'm in"

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief at Chanyeol, for thinking that his opinion was the one that counts.

The others agreed to this concept as well, a few said nothing. Suho explained that there will be a few plays about any type of sexuality of the LGBT+ community since there were still people who know nothing but hetero-, homo- and bisexuality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day arrived, Saturday. Actually, Baekhyun and the others would stay home if there was no other reason than practising but Suho called them all together. At least that was what Baekhyun thought, but in the theatre was no one but Baekhyun himself. Soon Suho stepped into the big hall and walked over to the stage where Baekhyun was sitting.

"You're early, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun nodded. "I'm always earlier than you Suho, so what's the matter?"

"Ah, right," Suho said and sat on one of the seats in the very front. "Since you seem so excited about this concept I thought what about giving you the main role?"

Baekhyun smiled widely. It wasn't his first time to play the main role but it meant so much to him that Suho thought that Baekhyun was able to send a good message to the audience with his acting skills.

"Really?"

"Yes. Baekhyun I'm glad that the majority voted for this concept because I already wrote scripts. I'm going to explain my story idea about this play when your partner arrives."

Baekhyun only nodded. While waiting for the second main role Suho also explained that the supporting characters in this play are not very relevant, which meant that it was not important who was going to play it.

"Ah, you arrived," Suho said and Baekhyun turned around. Unfortunately, his smile faded away, the moment he saw Chanyeol entering the stage.

"What are you doing here?" both questioned at the same time.

"I am here because Suho called me to" Chanyeol explained.

"Me too"

"Yes, I called you both, because I want you two to play the two main roles in my new scripted story ' _Keep it from the world_ ', where a gay couple is-"

"A couple?", Chanyeol repeated. "Baekhyun and I are about to act as a couple? This is dis-"

"-gusting we get it, do you think I'm glad about that?!" Baekhyun hissed. "At least let him finish, idiot"

Suho smiled and thanked Baekhyun with a nod. "As I said, a gay couple. They are hiding their relationship from the public since most of the people still won't tolerant gay couples. My message behind that is, that people should see how hard it is to hide something from the public, to hide love. That people can't control their feelings towards each other and how painful it is to not be accepted, to be hated for loving. I will hand you the script later, there will be more information about it."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded, they were still not comfortable with the idea of acting as a couple or together in general. Even though they're actors of the theatre for many years, they never acted together.

"I want you two to write me through social media or send me an e-mail about your thoughts of the LGBT+ community, what you want to show with this play. If this is also an important message to you or only a play with which you only gain fans and admirers."

Another nod of the both. Suho told the two that they are free to leave, he handed them the script. Chanyeol, as well as Baekhyun, walked towards different exits, just so they won't go the same way.

A hand was resting on Suho's left shoulder. "Are you sure you made the right choice with these two?"

Suho looked to his right, Lay smiling at him lightly. "To be honest, I don't know."


	2. Practice two

Two days later, he finally decided to take a glance at the script Suho gave him.

" _Juhyun and Eunsuk need to hide their love towards the rest of the world. The only side of the world who knows about the couple is the internet._ " Baekhyun read the introduction out loud while laying on his bed.

" _Therefore, the couple needs to stay anonym. They post couple pictures on the social media, but with their faces covered of course. The audience will see how the two are struggling between the decision of keeping their love secret and hide it from everyone at school and in private because of all the insults, which is not what a relationship should be. Or to announce it_ _publicly_ _and risk getting hated."_

_"To clarify the conflict: This story will show the other side of a gay relationship, this causes the audience to feel the same things they do when they go through discrimination. In the end, the couple will break up, this has the effect that the audience sees what they cause just by not accepting the way they love each other. After we let the audience suffer, they hopefully will change their opinion towards that. It should be a play about emotions."_

Baekhyun nodded while reading it out. "Sounds like an interesting plot," he talked to himself. "The only thing I have to do is, convince Suho to choose someone else than Chanyeol."

With this plan Baekhyun headed towards the theatre, he knew that Suho will be there. Suho and Lay literally spend the most of their time there. Planning the plays, writing new ones, cleaning everything up. After driving for fifteen minutes Baekhyun finally reached the theatre. People were waiting to get in.

"Who's play is today?" Baekhyun whispered to himself. "Excuse me, can I go through?" he asked a younger couple while squishing himself through the crowd. The bodyguard on recognized Baekhyun and let him enter the hall.

"Where is Suho?" he asked Kyungsoo who was passing by.

"Backstage of stage 2"

Baekhyun nodded and walked towards stage 2. There he saw Suho, next to him Chanyeol with crossed arms. They looked like they were arguing. Suho shook his head while speaking, but Chanyeol only rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know, that he can't reach my level, Suho?" the words got clearer with each step.

"You even acted with beginners, Chanyeol. Stop searching for any excuses."

"Is Mr Perfect disappointed with someones acting skills once again?" Baekhyun interrupted the two.

"Indeed, I am, Baekhyun," he agreed with the smaller one. "Yours" Chanyeol added.

"You don't even know how I act you, idiot."

Suho looked at the two and sighed. "Enough, both of you. I am your boss, so listen," Suho commanded. "Did you two read the script I gave you?"

Both nodded.

"Do you two want this role?"

They nodded again.

"Then this is the end of the discussion. We can talk about other details later, Chanyeol needs to get ready for his play now." Suho left the backstage. The room they were in was filled with silence.

"I guess we can't change Suho's mind about changing the characters by himself, so why don't you give up on it yourself?"

Baekhyun sighed and crossed his arms. "Chanyeol, please stop talking non-sense. I am going to be a part of this play if you want it or not. Why don't you just reject the role?"

Chanyeol didn't answer. Baekhyun still waited.

"I just think that this play has an important message, no amateur should play in a play like this."

"That's why you don't want me to play there? I'm an actor for years Chayeol, I know what I am doing. And since when do you care about the message of a story, huh?"

"I know that I can bring over real emotions in this play, we need people who are able to make the audience cry, I don't think that you got enough talent for that."

"Real emotions, important message, sounds like this story topic is important to you. Don't tell me you're-"

"Don't be stupid and leave already, I need to get ready and you're distracting me. "

Baekhyun lifted his right eyebrow and left the room. He was about to leave the theatre when Sunbin greeted him. She asked what he was about to do and told him to stay and watch Chanyeol's play. He rejected first but agreed after, the curiosity took over him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun worked at the same place for years, though they have never seen a play of the other before.

The lightning was great, the atmosphere felt cosy, the audience sat in their seats in patience, watching the play. Sunbin sat right next to Baekhyun.

"So you two got the roles and Suho doesn't want anyone else for it?"

"Well, I want this role, it's not like Suho is forcing us to, but we don't want to be partners. How should I work with an asshole like him?" Baekhyun complained.

"He isn't that bad when it comes to acting Baekhyun, believe me. Okay, sometimes he acts like an ass, that's the way he is, but when it comes to acting he even helps someone."

"Chanyeol and helping in a sentence and that in a good meaning?"

Sunbin nodded. "He really inspires someone to improve your acting skills. Chanyeol has this special aura when he is acting, you'll see."

"Come on Sunbin, there has to be something negative about him."

"There are a lot of negative things, never said he's perfect," she explained while leaning back into her seat. "He criticizes so often and he hates being touched, after the kissing scenes or hugging scenes he tends to push someone away as soon as the audience can't see"

Baekhyun only shook his head. The play began and everything went quiet. Baekhyun needs to find something negative about Chanyeol's acting skills, something that would be a good excuse for not letting him play the role.

While watching the play Baekhyun's attention was fully on Chanyeol, he didn't even know what the theatre play was about.

After one hour Baekhyun realized that he was comfortably laying back in his seat, just glorifying the play. Chanyeol was literally shining, he looked so bright, his energy wasn't wasted any second. The way he moved about the stage was smooth, his gaze towards the audience felt like he was flirting with each one of them, even though it was not possible to see their clear faces.

The emotions he showed were perfectly timed, his voice echoed in the ears, it sounded soothing and vulnerable. Without realizing it himself, Baekhyun was lost in Chanyeol's acting skills.

After one and a half hours the play ended, everyone stood up and applauded. Baekhyun also stood up, but to walk backstage. There he waited five minutes for Chanyeol.

The tall man was sweating a little, but the glow never faded. Chanyeol looked a little confused at Baekhyun.

"What are you doing here?"

"I watched your play"

"What an honour", Chanyeol said and took off his shirt. "For you."

"Stop this talk Chanyeol and let me finish."

Chanyeol looked at him and nodded, throwing his shirt on the chair. He grabbed a towel and brushed it over his chest.

"It's hard for me to say this to an arrogant asshole like you, but I think we should work together."

Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows.

"Your emotions were shown very well and I think this is important for this play, Chanyeol. I think that this message of the play is very important as much as you do and who knows, maybe the both of us will be good because we have one same thought about the play."

Meanwhile, Chanyeol changed into a T-shirt, ruffling his hair. "To be honest I thought about it as well. I don't care who my partner is, I only want this role to bring over this strong and important message. With that, I agree to act with you, Byun."

"Well, okay."

"Also I think that Eunsuk suits you very well"

"Eunsuk?! I am Juhyun!"

"Says who?", Chanyeol asked.

"Me?"

"So, nobody. Then things are clear, you're Eunsuk and I am Juhyun. Even Suho said that."

"Why the hell am I Eunsuk?" Baekhyun raised his voice. Chanyeol took a step forwards.

"Eunsuk is the more vulnerable character of the two, the one who acts cute, emphasizing the word act, since you aren't cute at all, but we will work on it. Also, I look way more dominant than you do"

"Oh shut up, Chanyeol! Why did I even agree to this?!"

"Because I am good and you know it"

Baekhyun sighed and nodded. "But I am too, you'll see, acting partner."

"Stop calling me that."

Baekhyun smiled and turned around. He lifted his arm and waved while leaving. "See you, acting partner."


	3. Practice Three

"You're doing it?!" A surprised but happy Suho cheered when he saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing in front of him.

Both nodded.

"What changed your mind?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and told Suho that it didn't matter. The two male roles stood on the stage and looked down to Suho who was sitting on the audience's seats.

"I think this hall will suit the play the most. The play includes like three places, right?" Chanyeol suggested.

Baekhyun nodded. "So you really read the script huh," he said impressed. "I thought you only wanted this role to make my life hell for a few months."

The taller one sighed and turned his back to Baekhyun. "Suho, can you tell this amateur that he should show a little bit of respect towards me?"

"Suho, can you tell this idiot that he doesn't deserve any respect?"

"Suho, can you-"

"Enough!" Suho stopped the two's anger. "If you want to play together you have to interact with each other. First things first, you two need to become friends," he explained. "Or at least something like that," Suho added.

"Friends, with that?" Chanyeol pointed at Baekhyun.

"I'm going kill him Suho, I swear."

Suho sighed and walked upstairs to the stage. He stood between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and grabbed their arms. With one pull he placed the two in front of each other.

"You two need to work  **together** ," he emphasized the last word. "Look each other in the eyes," Suho commanded, but they didn't listen.  The theatre owner pinched their arms.

"Ouch!" Baekhyun yelped and decided to follow Suho's lead. He looked Chanyeol in the eyes, eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed. Chanyeol rolled his eyes before looking into Baekhyun's little puppy eyes.

"I want you two to calm down first, just relax a little. Relieve the pressure of your body, okay?"

They only nodded in a synchronised way their head.

Only two minutes passed when Suho realized that they really did relax. Their shoulders weren't stiff, Baekhyun's arms just hung down.

"You two are partners from now on. You need to accept the presence of the other," Suho said in a calm voice. "Chanyeol, I want you to tell us why this play is important to you."

"For me," Chanyeol cleared his voice. "I think it is important to have something new for the theatre, a new concept is always wished. This topic brings up new no goes and I think the world should learn to accept this"

"And?" Suho asked.

"And?" Chanyeol repeated.

"Chanyeol, there is more behind it. You two are colleagues, even if you don't like each other, you shouldn't hide things from now on." The wise leader explained.

Chanyeol sighed. "- and I'm gay. . "

"You're what?" Baekhyun asked, eyes wide opened.

"Are you deaf, idiot?"

"No, no I'm not," Baekhyun answered still irritated. "It just confused me. It-It's not like I have a problem with it I actually think now it makes a lot more sense why you want this role."

Chanyeol only nodded.

"Baekhyun and you?"

"Me? I'm not gay."

"That's not what I meant," Suho clarified with a soft smile, placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. "I want you to name the reason why you want to play this role."

"Oh, well," the smaller one began. "I think people should just open their eyes and see that there's nothing weird about a non-hetero relationship I guess."

Suho nodded. "Since now the reason of you both is clear, why don't you just respect each other, even if it is just for the play, huh?"

They nodded again.

"It's great how you always agree at the same time," Suho chuckled. "Now shake each other's hands, you should accustom yourself towards each other."

Baekhyun was the first to open his hand and accept Chanyeol's. The taller boy was first looking at Baekhyun's soft face, than decided to agree to the handshake.

And for the first time, it wasn't lightning and fire that was flying around the two's atmosphere, but a little sparkle.  
  
  
  
  


"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun cheered when he saw his friend entering the stage.

"Hello." He greeted back.

"Are you playing a role in this play as well?"

"Yes," he stated. "I am playing Sungjun"

"Ahh, my best friend that is homophobic?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "So you're playing the role from Eunsuk?" He asked and gained a sigh as well as a nod from Baekhyun. "I'm really curious about how things will work with you two"

"Me too, Kyungsoo."

"Listen everyone," Suho clapped his hands to gain the attention of everyone. "This is the team for the play 'Keep it from the world'. Important now was only that you know who in the team takes which role, etcetera. You know the process. After you get to know who takes which role write it down and then everyone except the main roles can leave."

And that's what they did. After fifteen minutes everyone left. Only two people were standing on the stage. Only Chanyeol, Baekhyun and a weird silence.

Baekhyun coughed. "Well, should we learn the text now?"

"I don't like learning at the theatre, this is the place I act, not learn."

"And what else do you suggest, id-" Baekhyun took a deep breath. "Chanyeol?" He corrected himself.

"Maybe at my place, or yours?" Chanyeol suggested.

"My place, I feel more comfortable there I guess."  
  
  
  
  


The next day Baekhyun sent Chanyeol his address through text message. Baekhyun never thought that the theatre chat group would be necessary for once, but it was because he needed Chanyeol's number.

The small theatre actor cleaned his house and placed little snacks on the table. It didn't take Chanyeol too long to arrive. The doorbell rang, Baekhyun walked over to the entrance and opened it

A tall wet male stood in front of him. Chanyeol took off the hat of his jacket and ran with his fingers through his fluffy lightly curly wet hair.

"Is it raining?"

"No, Baekhyun. I took a shower at your neighbour's apartment before knocking on your door."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Stop the sarcasm, Chanyeol. We don't need that right now. Give me your coat, I'll place it on the heater."

Chanyeol nodded and gave Baekhyun the coat. "Come in." He called Chanyeol. The tall male entered the apartment. It was decorated in the colours of the season fall. The couch was covered by multiple pillows. He looked around while sitting down.

"Which one?" He heard a voice sounding out. Chanyeol looked to his right and saw Baekhyun standing near the door which was leading to the kitchen. In his hands two packs of tea.

"Ah, you don't need to-"

"I know," Baekhyun cut him off. "But I don't want you to catch a cold, so I get ill as well. So, which one?"

"The left one," Chanyeol says.

After ten minutes Baekhyun came back with two cups in his hands, placing one in front of Chanyeol. His actor partner mumbled a little thank you before pouring the sugar into it.

"I don't know how you learn for your plays, I guess we have totally different ways."

"I guess so," Chanyeol agreed. "How do you do it?"

"Well," Baekhyun looked at the paper in his hands. "I actually only learn the script and play it, nothing more."

"You don't get to know the character?"

"Get to know it? Chanyeol, I am the character. What do you mean?"

"You need to put yourself in the situation of the character. You don't only play the role, you are this person. A theatre isn't like films."

"I know-"

"Let me finish," Chanyeol said with a deep voice, giving Baekhyun goosebumps. "If you don't feel the role, the audience won't believe your emotions. In the film," he paused and smiled sarcastically "In the film, you can put close-up, fake tears and a bit of music and that's all you need to make people cry."

"I don't agree with your thoughts there in one point. I don't think shooting films is easy"

"I never said that but it's easier to show emotions with little gestures, you should know that."

"I do." Baekhyun clarified.

"Well, then we should start. Eunsuk, what do you think are you?"

"A human being?"

Chanyeol chuckled because of Baekhyun's silliness. "What type of person."

"Oh, well. I suggest I am a little clingy and more sensitive towards the judging from people."

"That's what I thought as well." Chanyeol agreed. "And Juhyun?"

"Uhmm," Baekhyun thought for a few seconds. "I think he is the more protective one."

"The one who doesn't care too much about the others until they hurt Eunsuk?"

"Right!!" Baekhyun agreed. "But he isn't an asshole though."

"Right." Chanyeol smiled. "I think we can start to work on the script to reconstructed the feelings"

And for the first time, Baekhyun smiled back which gave Chanyeol's cold heart a little stitch.


	4. Practice Four

_"No stop!" A scream filled the room. "Please. . calm down, okay?"_

_"How do you want me to calm down Eunsuk? You cried, again!" Juhyun grabbed Eunsuk's shoulders and pulled him. "I can't see you cry, you know it."_

_"What do you want to do, huh?" Eunsuk, also known as Baekhyun, asked. "Do you want to beat him, with which reason Juhyun? If you say that they upset me, they will know that we are in a relationship."_

_"I don't care."_

_"But I do, Juhyun." Eunsuk set his opinion. "I don't want people to judge us and give us a bad time. I don't want them to hate on us when I am next to you, I-" Eunsuk looked at the floor, shaking his head._

_Juhyun hugged the smaller one, burying the smaller's head into his chest. "Don't be sad, one day they will accept it, at least the majority. I love you, okay?"_

_Baekhyun looked up to his actor partner. "I lo. . eh, love"_

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol rolled his eyes and let go of him, ending the practice "Be serious, are you an amateur? I can't work like this"

"Shut up, asshole. It's just that I wouldn't even say I love you to you even if my life would depend on it"

Chanyeol sighed. "And you think I would? I'm doing my job, unless you." He walked over to the existence and took his coat.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, why? Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to die," Baekhyun responded.

A chuckle left the taller's lips but no further words. He put on his shoes and left. With a loud growl, Baekhyun closed the door and cleaned up. Three days straight, he and Chanyeol were learning the script. Baekhyun had to admit that Chanyeol was indeed a good actor, sometimes he couldn't even see the difference between his acting and the real Chanyeol. Except that the real one was an asshole towards Baekhyun.

He tried to solve the way Chanyeol was acting and moving. Until now everything of the play seemed harmless. Eunsuk and Juhyun were introduced on a daily basis of their school life.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing. Sungjun and the other's just talked about a boy one class under ours"_

_"And?" Juhyun asked when he sat next to his secret boyfriend. The two sat in the cafeteria and ate._

_"Well, the boy outed himself and now he gets so much hate. He didn't attend school today."_

_"You worry about someone you don't even know, Eunsuk."_

_"It's not that!" He raised his voice. "What if this will happen to us as well?" Eunsuk walked away, shaking his head "You don't take anything of this serious, Juhyun."_

"Ouch!" Baekhyun snapped. "Got who placed this candle here?!"

Chanyeol stood up from the chair and walked over to Baekhyun who was now kneeling and holding his foot. "Are you okay?"

"As if you care, I'm fine."

"Let me see," Chanyeol suggested and tried to hold Baekhyun's ankle but the smaller one rejected. "Did you bend your ankle?"

Baekhyun only nodded.

Chanyeol smoothly wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun's slim ankle and pressed with his fingers on the flesh. "Does it hurt if I press against it?"

Baekhyun shook his head.

"Try to stand up," Chanyeol said and pulled Baekhyun up by holding his arm. With his other hand, Baekhyun took hold of Chanyeols arm. The moment he tried to stand up, a sudden pain was rushing through Baekhyun's right foot. Immediately he lifted his leg and clinched on to Chanyeol's shirt.

"Wait," Chanyeol said and wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun's waist. "Sit on the couch," He said and helped him to sit down.

Baekhyun did what he said and sat down, placing his foot on the table. "Why are you so nice? It almost seems fake."

"Can you shut up for once?"

The injured boy glanced at Chanyeol.

"I guess we can't practise the scenes where we have to move around," Chanyeol said. "Wait let me see if there are scenes we can practise while sitting"

"You really think about practising? I am dying here, Chanyeol!"

"I do, wait here." Chanyeol stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He clicked on the button of the kettle and grabbed two cups. He searched through the cupboards for tea bags but all he found were sweets. After two minutes he found it and prepared the tea.

"What is this?" A confused Baekhyun asked.

"Tea and a warm towel, place it over your foot," Chanyeol said and gave it Baekhyun.

"Where did you find-"

"Bathroom? I left the kitchen for a few minutes and searched for it."

"Did you ever hear something that is called privacy?"

"Do you have something to hide?" Chanyeol asked and placed the cups on the table. Baekhyun only looked at him. "See, I knew it. Did you find any scenes we can practise on without standing up?"

"No"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes."Open page 23"

Baekhyun did what he said. He scrolled through the pages and found the one Chanyeol named. He needed a minute to read through it.

"I don't think this is necessary to practice"

"It is"

"It is only me being sad and you kissing me Chanyeol." Baekhyun shook his head.

"We should practise the kiss scenes as well"

"I know how to kiss, Chanyeol"

"I doubt that. I don't do amateurs, Baekhyun"

"Amateurs?!" Baekhyun whisper-yelled. "I'm not an amateur if it comes to that! Okay, let's go through the script."

Chanyeol nodded.

_Eunsuk and Juhyun sat on the smaller one's bed, a sad aura lingering around Eunsuk's body. "But Juhyun why do they think that being gay is disgusting? What is the difference between them and us?"_

_"There is no difference."_

_"Is that why they always name the boy who outed himself disgusting and that they need to vomit?"_

_"Eunsuk, what do you think do find disgusting, huh?"_

_Eunsuk looked around. "I don't know. Uhm, maybe the way we hug each other?" Eunsuk asked innocently. "The way we kiss or have intercourse?"_

_Juhyun smiled and slid nearer towards Eunsuk. With a slow motion he placed his right hand on_ _Eunsuk's_ _left cheeks. Lightly he bent his head, pointing out his sharp jawline. It felt like forever until soft lips touched Eunsuk's. Juhyun broke the kiss and whispered "Is this disgusting?" but_ _Eunsuk_ _shook his head._

Without any expectation Baekhyun felt again lips against his. Baekhyun widened his eyes when Chanyeol began to move his lips, he had no chance but to respond. The kiss deepened, bodies getting closer. Chanyeol could here Baekhyun taking a deep breath. Out of an innocent fake, kiss developed a passionate, deep one.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's shirt to pull him closer. The taller one placed his right hand from Baekhyun's cheek to his hips, clutching on it.

The injured boy tried to position his body more comfortably as Chanyeol stroke his tongue against the smaller's sweet lips. A loud cracking brought the two back to reality.

"Oh shit!" Baekhyun hissed. Chanyeol's gaze wandered to the table, seeing warm liquor dripping from the table on the carpet. "Bring the handkerchief, it's on the board next to the television," Baekhyun commanded and Chanyeol did what he said.

"That's it, it's clean now," Chanyeol said and stood in front of Baekhyun. Their eyes met by accident and brought Baekhyun to break it immediately. Instead of looking away, Chanyeol's eyes wandered down to Baekhyun's reddened and swollen lips. 

"I. .I think I should go"

"Uh, yeah you should," Baekhyun said. "Is it okay if I don't accompany you to the door? My foot-"

"Of course. Write me if you're okay again."

"Okay, see you acting partner," Baekhyun said and Chanyeol waved. After he heard the door closing Baekhyun let out a deep breath. He leaned back into the couch. "Oh my god. . "

__________

For your information,  
if the text looks like _this_  
it's from the perspective of Juhyun and Eunsuk  
not a flashback or something like that~~~


	5. Practise Five

The theatre hall looked huge with no audience in it. Stage two was the perfect oppurtunity to perform this play. The stage two was a so called turning stage, where they have the opportunity to change places faster, which has the advantage for the audience to see the place instead of only imagining it.

 

  
_**[Actually I don't do pictures, but maybe you don't know what I am talking about. Think of the stage like that (quite bigger) and that there is a wall in middle of the circle, so the people backstage can prepare the places easier without being seen]** _

Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't study their play after the uncomfortable lost control over their bodies. Atleast that was what Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol never replied to any texts or phone calls of Baekhyun for the past two weeks.

The actor Byun Baekhyun didn't care that Chanyeol didn't want to see him, he had better things to do as in sitting at home and thinking about more reasons to hate Chanyeol. Chanyeol was probably as selfish as anyone could be if it comes to fame and a perfect performance, but wouldn't that be a reason why the two fit well together as an acting team?

One day the theatre people of the play _"Keep it from the world"_  decided to meet up and practice the play with all the included actors of the play. Everyone was there except Chanyeol, he didn't attend first.

"We can start anyways, I guess." Baekhyun suggested.

"Starting without one of the main characters?" One of the actors asked.

"There are also scenes without him, we don't need someone who is not here on time, got it?" Baekhyun supported his idea.

Everyone nodded and began to place themselves all over the stage. They were about to play the scene where Baekhyun's friends started mocking the younger student about his coming out.

"Are you all ready?" Baekhyun asked and gained a nod from everyone. Since the stage was not fully equipped, they only had chairs from backstage.

"Okay, action!" Suho said.

_Laughter filled the class. "He really cried?" Kyungsoo, in this case Sungjun said while laughing out loud. The others nodded. "Another proof that he is gay."_

_Eunsuk looked over to his best friend. "Crying does not make someone gay, Sungjun."_

_"Are you defending a gay?"_

_"Th-That's not the point."_

_"Eunsuk, this boy loves his own genital and loves putting it in a whole where shit comes out from." Again loud laughter, his classmates clapped on their thighs._

_"Why can't you just leave him alone?"_

_"Do you think he has a boyfriend here?" Woohyeon, another bully asked._

_"If he does, they probably do something disgusting in the bathrooms." Sungjun shouted._

_"Everyone does that. ." Eunsuk muttered._

_"Eunsuk you really defend that gay shit, are you pitting  him?"_

_"Do you know that guy, Eunsuk?" Another one asked._

_"Defending a gay is digusting, why would you do that, are you gay yourself?"_

_Eunsuk laughed loud so the audience would notice the unsure feeling Eunsuk felt. "Shut up, if I would ever love boys, that's disgusting. I just thought we shouldn't be the reason why he killed himself, ha ha. . " Eunsuk looked down to his desk._

_"Maybe we are lucky and he really kills himself" someone shouted._

Another two hours passed, wherefore the actors planned how to express their feelings better or where others would work on their scripts. The stage designers planned the equipment for the stage while the others where walking around.

"Okay that's enough," Suho stopped them. "It's a good first start" he said. "Chanyeol worte me that he is going to be here any second."

And with that the second main role entered the hall. "There he is." Suho smiled.

Chanyeol didn't smile back but stepped on the stage. Baekhyun walked over to him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol answered calm.

"We are practising here for two and a half hours and you don't even attend, I thought it was important to you?"

"That's non of your bus-"

"It is, asshole. Don't you dare thinking that you're better than we are and that you can show up whenever or whereever you want to." Baekhyun raised his voice. The anger of the last two weeks exploded withing seconds.

Suho stopped the two by saying. "Baekhyun, I think this is enough."

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes. "You're right, this is enough for today. We should all leave." He said and left the stage.

Everyone was confused of why Baekhyun was overreacting, of course he was the only one who knew the reason of his behaiviour. He saw Chanyeol as something arrogant, as someone who sees himself as something better. Annoyed Baekhyun took his bag and was about to leave.

Without any expectation he saw Suho infront of his car, probably waiting for hin.

"Suho?"

"Ah, Baekhyun." Suho looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Suho," Baekhyun shut him up. "I know I was overreacting towards everyone, but I have my reason. I tried to contact Chanyeol for almost two weeks but he always ignored my messeges or calls. How should I practice without my partner? Maybe he was a bit embarrassed because of the incident in my-"

"His grandmother died, Baekhyun" Suho interruppted him with a calm voice. Baekhyun widened his eyes and was frozen for a few seconds.

"I know that Chanyeol seems arrogant and heartless, Baekhyun. But his grandmother was the only one who took the mother role for him. His father is a good man but no one can replace a mother, hope you understand?"

"I-I do. . Oh my god, Suho. What have I done?"

Suho patted his shoulder. "Don't feel guilty in any way. Chanyeol probably doesn't care about what you say"

The thought of Chanyeol not caring about the things Baekhyun said, hurt a litte. Baekhyun didn't care about the things Chanyeol said, but Chanyeol should care about what Baekhyun said. That's what Baekhyun's logic was about.

"Just don't push him too hard, he is not good with expressing his feelings. For the next few weeks he is probably more quiet, good for you huh?"

"Hah. . Hah" Baekhyun faked a laughed, still irritated. "Probably, yes. Well. .  I get going then" He said, Suho nodded and walked back to the theatre.

In his car Baekhyun looked at his wheel. "I'm so stupid." He talked to himself and hit his forhead against the wheel.

"Do you want to lose the few brain cells that are left over?" He heard a voice. Baekhyun looked to his right and saw that Chanyeol opened the passenger seats door and entered the car.

"Chanyeol, I am so sorry." He said and looked at the tall man who was trying to fit his long legs into the car.

"It's okay. .  I should've told you."

"No, you didn't need to."

"You're right."

Again, again the feeling of a little stitch inside of Baekhyun body when Chanyeol agreed that he didn't need to tell Baekhyun.

"I think I didn't want to act as if I am happy or the typical arrogant boy, eventhough I am hurt inside. At the end I only want to act on stage and not in real life."

Baekhyun looked at him and realized that Chanyeol looked so vurnerable. Without realizing Baekhyun placed his right hand on Chanyeol's thighs. "Chanyeol, I know we are no friends. But. .  If you need someone to talk to, you can always count on me."

"Stop, Byun. You almost make me forget the evil that is lingering in you."

"Hey, I can be nice too, okay?!"

Chanyeol chuckled lightly. "I guess so. . Well, thanks, Byun. See you."

"See you, acting partner!" Baekhyun smiled at him when Chanyeol was leaving the car. Baekhyun didn't know why, but he liked the vurnerable Chanyeol way more.


	6. Practise Six

"Why not?!" Baekhyun yelled through the hallways at his phone.

"I don't want your DNA all over my house." The person on the other end of the line answered.

"But Chan-"  _Beep, Beep, Beep._  "Yeol. . " he finished the name of his partner. "Do you think that will stop me?" Baekhyun spoke out his thoughts.

With heavy steps he walked towards his car and took place at the driver's seat. He was actually about to leave the house and drive to Chanyeol's, but the taller had other plans. Chanyeol didn't want Baekhyun to come over, he didn't want to see the smaller one for some reason. Baekhyun clicked some buttons on his phone to ask Suho about Chanyeol's address. It took his leader more than 10 minutes to figure out how it was done to sent him Chanyeol's location.

After getting the information he wanted, Baekhyun started the car and drove away. He would've never thought of Chanyeol living in a quiet place like that, which was actually very obvious since Chanyeol doesn't like being surrounded by many people in one place.

He parked his car and stepped out of it, heading towards Chanyeol's house. It was grey and quite big, a nice car parked in the open garage. Baekhyun walked towards the fancy house door and rang the bell. A black silhouette was visible through the almost transparent glass door.

The door opened, a shocked Chanyeol stood in front of him, his eyes were opened wide.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you," Baekhyun replied and entered the house as if it was his own. "Nice house."

Chanyeol turned around and saw Baekhyum walking to the living room, looking around. Chanyeol's house was beautiful, it was white with a grey and green touch. He had many plants and pictures of him and an old lady on his wall. It was the opposite of Baekhyun's flat, which was more colourful and cosy.  Chanyeol's house was too clean, everything looked like it was never touched nor moved but cleaned everyday.

Baekhyun sat down on the couch and watched through the room until one big bear like animal jumped on him.

"Oh, god!" Baekhyun shouted, but soon smiled when he realized that it was a big dog that was hugging his body. "You're so adorable!!" Baekhyun cheered and cuddled the big brown golden retriever.

"Nick, come here!" Chanyeol commanded.

"Noo~" Baekhyun whined. "He can sit on my lap."

"I don't want him to touch you."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, shut up."

Chanyeol sighed and sat on the couch as well. "Why can't you just leave, Byun?"

For a second Baekhyun got too distracted. Chanyeol watched him playing with his dog, Nick. Baekhyun laughed and giggled when Nick was trying to lick Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol coughed loud to gain Baekhyun's attention back.

"Huh, what did you ask again?"

"Doesn't matter, what do you want?"

"Oh, right." Baekhyun got back to reality and slightly pushed Nick away. "Well, I thought maybe you're, well, sad or something like that. Suho told me that you're not eating well."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. He hopped a bit closer towards Baekhyun and leaned down, looking into his eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked in a quiet voice, the dog a barrier between their bodies.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said with his low and deep voice. "You're acting weird lately. Is it because of my grandma? Are you pitying me?"

"No!" Baekhyun blurred out. "No, really."

Chanyeol only nodded and sat straight, looking at somewhere else until Baekhyun asked. "Did you eat?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "It's almost four p.m and you didn't eat yet? Where's your kitchen?"

The tall male leaned back and pointed at an entrance without a door in between. Baekhyun stood up and walked straight into the kitchen. There he opened Chanyeol's fridge and shelves and searched for some stuff. He looked for something at the wall cupboard but couldn't reach it. Just when he turned around he noticed that he was trapped between the giant in front of him and the kitchenette.

He took a deep breath. "Chanyeol, you scared me."

Chanyeol only looked at him, not saying a thing.

"Can you move?"

Instead of moving Chanyeol leaned down and whispered. "Don't touch my stuff without my permission." Baekhyun looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay!" Baekhyun slightly pushed him by pressing his palms against Chanyeol's stomach.

"Oh my god." Baekhyun said.

"What?"

He giggled. "Your tummy is so squishy!" Baekhyun started to squeeze the taller's baby fat. "And I thought you'd had a flat and trained stomach, but look at this!" He smiled and played further with the taller's stomach.

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes and grabbed Baekhyun's wrists. "Baekhyun, stop it." He said and pushed the smaller one again against the kitchenette.

Uncomfortable. It just felt uncomfortable to Baekhyun being this close to Chanyeol. His mint breath hitting Baekhyun's sensitive skin. "Chanyeol, I will stop, just go."

"Why, does it make you feel uneasy?"

"No, I just. .  I don't feel comfortable when you're that close to me."

Chanyeol nodded and let go of Baekhyun. "Tell me why you act so stupid, I don't like this." Chanyeol pointed out his opinion. He stepped back and watched Baekhyun from head to toe. Meanwhile Baekhyun only looked around the room and didn't respond. When Chanyeol took a step forward Baekhyun immediately lifter his arms to block him.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you!" He gave up. Chanyeol nodded. "Well," Baekhyun began. "I just thought that since we are partners. . That we could be friends or something like that."

"Friends?" Chanyeol repeated in a sarcastic tone and laughed. "You and me?"

"Stop laughing, I don't know why I thought about that. It was stupid, you're stupid! I'm leaving." He said, sounding a little disappointed. Chanyeol didn't expect him to react that sensitive. Baekhyun walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed the jacket he took off earlier and headed towards the exit, Nick following him.

"Baekhyun, wait." He heard Chanyeol shouting after him. His steps speeded up to reach the other male, he took the advantage and grabbed Baekhyun's arm, turning him around. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Chanyeol apologized. "I was just shocked, the only thing I know from you is getting cursed at. But today you acted so so weird and I thought that maybe something was wrong."

"I didn't want to seem weird." Baekhyun spoke. "I just didn't know what to do or say."

"You told me you wanted us to become friends, why didn't you act like you do around your friends." A few seconds of silence surrounded the two. "Don't you know how to act around friends?" Chanyeol took his chance to ask and even gained a nod from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun really didn't know how to behave around friends. The only friends he had where his theatre colleagues, he wouldn't do something with them outside of the theatre. Most of the time he would spend at home, reading a book, watching tv or playing games.

Even if one of his actual friends wanted to go out with him, he refused to because he didn't want to seem weird or nervous just like he did towards Chanyeol. Not even things like dates interested him even though the girls might be pretty, he just didn't care.

"Baekhyun." A deep, soothing voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Baekhyun lightly shook his head and looked up to the giant.

"I think you're idea isn't that bad." Chanyeol said and looked at the wall which was covered by multiple pictures. "I think I could need a friend."


	7. Practise Seven

Eunsuk was comanded to follow his secret boyfriend Juhyun. The tall boyfriend walked into the store room of the school, pulling his boyfriend in it.

"Juhyun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Juhyun replied. "I just felt like hugging you."

With that he pulled Eunsuk closer towards his body, wrapping his strong long arms around the smaller one. "It's sad that we can't do that in public without being judged, right?"

Chanyeol's head was turned towards the audience so they can hear him, even though they're going to have microphones later at the show. The taller male waited for Baekhyun's sentence but he was quiet, when Chanyeol moved and looked down to Baekhyun he realized that the smaller male hasn't his arms around the taller one, which was actually written in the script, nor was he moving at all.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol whispered.

"What's wrong?" Suho asked and stood up from his chair. "Why is Baekhyun not saying anything?"

Chanyeol broke the hug and wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun's arms, bending down a little. "Are you okay?"

To Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun took a deep breath, as if he was holding his breath for minutes. The actor got a little dizzy, losing his balance. Chanyeol supported his body by wrapping his right arm under the other's arm and pulling him towards him.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol had to admit that he got a little worried about the other male, at the end they were something like friends now.

"Don't. . " he heard Baekhyun whisper.

"What?"

Baekhyun pressed his palms against the taller's chest and pushed him lightly away. ". .touch" he finished. Chanyeol's eyes widened. He nodded and let go of him. Suho massaged his temples.

"What's going on there?" He shouted.

"Give him a minute" Chanyeol shouted down from the stage. He turned his head again to Baekhyun, trying to make eye contact. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat. "I didn't feel well when. ." his voice got quieter.

"What did you say?" Chanyeol asked him to repeat and leaned over to hear him better, placing his ear in front of Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun looked on the ground. ". . you hugged me, okay? Now step back, I don't feel comfortable."

"What's going on there?!" Suho's voice raised, he got angry. Suho never had problems while practising a play like he did with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The two were always acting like children, although they wanted to stop fighting.

"Suho, we're taking a break." Chanyeol said and pulled Baekhyun off the stage.

"What?" Suho asked but was left without getting an answer.

"Chanyeol, let me go!" Baekhyum tried to pull his arm out of Chanyeol's grip. The still a bit dizzy boy was pushed into a wardrobe closet, facing a lot of soft material. The room was small and confining, just how Baekhyun hated it.

"Did you lose your mind?"

"Did you?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. "I told you that I don't like it when you act weird around me. I only hugged you, what's wrong with that? Are you that disgusted of my touch, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun didn't answer.

Chanyeol breathed out, trying to calm his anger. "Do you think I get turned on because I'm gay?"

Now Baekhyun looked up, shocked by the words of Chanyeol. That wasn't the case at all. He never would think of something like that, Baekhyun didn't know why he felt uncomfortable by his touches.

"So that is the reason, huh? Fine." Chanyeol said and was about to leave the tiny room.

"No!" Baekhyun stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "Are you dumb?" Baekhyun asked him more rhetorically. "I don't judge anyone by their sexuality, I would never, fucking idiot. I don't know why I felt like this."

"But you know that we can't continue the play without touching each other." Chanyeol set a point. "We are a couple for god's sake."

Baekhyun nodded. "You're right, I will change it, somehow." He said softly. Chanyeol felt how guilty Baekhyun was probably feeling now. He couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'll help you," Chanyeol said. "I already have a plan and it won't take too long." Baekhyun only looked at him in confusion until he was finally pulled into a deep and tight hug.

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun panicked and tried to push him off.

"We will stay like this until you relax your body and feel comfortable."

"This will never happen."

"Then I will hug you forever." Chanyeol shut him up.

Baekhyun couldn't even talk anymore, he didn't know what to do. He tried to calm his heart beat and clear his thoughts which were already empty.

Okay, okay calm down. It's just someone hugging you, what's the matter anyways? Baekhyun talked to himself in his thoughts. Our bodies are just pressed against each other. That was not a smart thought of Baekhyun. His legs started to tremble again, losing hold.

"Wow, wait," Chanyeol said and tightened his grip around him. "You're getting heavy, Baekhyun." He said and laughed softly.

Minutes passed and no one said anything. Because of Chanyeol's boredom, he started humming a song. To Baekhyun's surprise, this calmed him. Without realizing it he relaxed his shoulders and even wrapped his short arms around the taller, softly grabbing the material of his shirt.

The sweet and calming sounds of the humming continued to fill the room. Chanyeol smiled to himself, he didn't expect that this method would work, especially not after ten or fifteen minutes.

His arms got tired, he sighed and positioned his arms in another angle, pulling Baekhyun closer. Chanyeol didn't even realize it until Baekhyun's grab on the material got tighter.

"Ow, sorry." He whispered, chuckling.

Baekhyun only shook his head. "It's. . It's fine." He cursed himself for stuttering. Suddenly Baekhyun felt hands travelling around his back. "What are you doing?!" He almost shouted.

"Are you really that innocent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Couples don't only hug, especially not Eunsuk and Juhyun." He emphasized the named. "You need to be okay with me touching you." Chanyeol said, self-confident as ever. How could he stay that calm?

"I just got used to us hugging. . " Baekhyun said, a little disappointed. Chanyeol chuckled and stroke over Baekhyun's back with his palms. He placed his palms near Baekhyun's neck and stroke downwards all over his back. Just when he was about to reach Baekhyun's pants an "I'll kill you." stopped him.

Chanyeol laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to check if you're still alive." To Chanyeol's surprise he felt slim fingers drawing circles all over his back. No one ever did that, he never thought that it would feel that good. He smiled lightly and rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun giggled.

"Does your neck not hurt?"

"Mh mh" Chanyeol mumbled a no. "Please don't stop."

Baekhyun laughed. "Is that your weakness?"

"I guess." Chanyeol answered. He closed his eyes and let himself get massaged by Baekhyun. All of the sudden he opened his eyes when he had the feeling that he was about to fall asleep. He lifted his head and looked at Baekhyun who was resting his face against Chanyeol's chest. He really seemed relaxed.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" He said and looked up to Chanyeol.

"Do you know what Eunsuk and Juhyun also do?"

"I really don't know how to think right now." Baekhyun responded and gained a chuckle from Chanyeol. The two made eye contact, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun's brain was filled with thousand of things only through his eyes. He slowly bent down while keeping his eyes on Baekhyun's lips and whispered with his raspy voice "my fav-" until he got cut of by a door swinging open.

"Maybe they are-" Suho cut himself staring at the two actors. "-here." Sehun appeared behind his back and stared at the two as well.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol literally pushed each other away and coughed loudly. The room was surrounded by awkwardness.

"What was that?" Suho asked.

"Practising," both said fast and nodded synchronised, agreeing with the other one.

 

__________

I don't know what I just wrote,  
I tried to write fluff but I guess I just failed?


	8. Practise Eight

"It's beginning, psh!" Baekhyun shushed Chanyeol up. The two decided to spend more time with each other. The first reason was to practise and the second to get used to the other's presence. It was a bit embarrassing that two grown men had to do this kind of stuff for a theatre play. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were actual pros in the theatre but now it was just weird.

It was Friday night and Baekhyun was excited to watch the new film in the cinema. Unfortunately Chanyeol wanted to practise but Baekhyun didn't want to, so he invited him to the cinema instead.

"They're still showing the ads, Baekhyun" Chanyeol whispered and reached out to grab the maxi popcorn bag the two bought. Since Chanyeol insisted to buy the cinema tickets, for whatever reason, Baekhyun decided to buy popcorn as well as the drinks and sweets. Baekhyun slapped his hand away.

"Don't," he said and still looked at the screen. "It will be finished."

"We can buy a new one?" Chanyeol said, a bit annoyed.

"Am I your sugar daddy?!" Baekhyun said a too loud, making other people look at him. "Popcorn in this cinema is expensive." He whispered now.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "God, Baekhyun, I can buy us popcorn. Don't worry about the money."

"Well, then" Baekhyun raised his brows and started to fill his mouth with popcorn. "I won't hesitate."

The sound of the intro stopped Chanyeol from saying the sentence he was about to say. He didn't even know exactly what the film was about, neither why he was here with Baekhyun. Their friendship was weird, literally weird. He found the idea of Baekhyun visiting the cinema alone a bit confusing, who would visit the cinema alone, where were his friends?

An hour passed and Chanyeol tried not to fall asleep. He placed his elbow on the armrest and placed his head on his palm, looking at Baekhyun. The smaller one was focused on the big screen in front of him.

He hugged the big popcorn bag and picked popcorn out there, his gaze not leaving the screen. Chanyeol was impressed by the little features of Baekhyun's face. His skin was really soft and clean, his skin was glowing because of the screen light. Chanyeol observed every reaction of Baekhyun until he closed his eyes and drifted into his dream world.

It was warm and cosy, the sounds of the film and the cosy seat Chanyeol was sitting in. But every good moment had an end. Chanyeol woke up to the voice of Baekhyun, he felt something hit his leg.

"Sorry." He heard a woman voice, who accidentally bumped into Chanyeol's leg when she tried to leave her seat.

"Chanyeol, come one wake up." Baekhyun held his shoulder and shook his body.

Chanyeol blinked a few times and finally woke up. He stretched his body and realized that a jacket was laying on him. Did Baekhyun place his own jacket on Chanyeol while he was sleeping?

Both boys left the hall. "It's dark outside already?" Chanyeol looked out of the windows, rubbing his eyes. Baekhyun only nodded.

"Isn't that him?"

Baekhyun turned around, seeing two girls standing behind them, pointing at Chanyeol. Chanyeol walked downstairs.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol called him.

"I think I forgot something, wait downstairs," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded and walked away.

"No, he's gone!" One of them whined.

"Are you sure it's that theatre guy?" Her friend asked.

The light brown haired responded. "Yes, look, that's his Instagram. Guess his name is Chanyeol" She pointed at her phone.

"You really want to ask him?" The black haired girl asked her friend another question.

She nodded her head. "If that guy is really gay, I won't visit that theatre ever again."

That was where Baekhyun's eyes widened.  _Was she serious?_  Baekhyun looked at them in confusion.

"I wouldn't either" the black haired one agreed. "That's so disgusting. Ew, imagine a gay boy kissing you."

The other girl laughed and shrugged. "Don't even start with that."

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun couldn't hold himself back. "Who gives you the right to talk about someone's sexuality like that?" He walked towards them.

"And you are?" The light brown haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"That's not the point right now. Why would you quit visiting our theatre just because he is gay?" Baekhyun looked at both of them.

"You question that? It is fucking disgusting. He is kissing girls but sucking dick another night. That-"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun hissed at her. "What is that for a reason? Did you ever think about bisexual people, who do this kind of things? If they want to, let them. If you don't want to see it, fine, but don't judge them. You have no fucking right-"

"Baekhyun?" He heard a voice calling him. He turned towards the stairs and saw Chanyeol moving towards them. "What takes you so long?"

"I just need five more minutes, Chanyeol-"

"So it is him." The girl said. "Are you gay?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened, he raised his eyebrows. "Is that any of your business?" He asked. "But if you're really that curious, yes, yes I am."

The girl shot a glare at him, looking at Chanyeol with disgust. "And I was a fan of you, but I guess I won't visit the theatre ever again."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Baekhyun raised his voice and walked towards the girl, but soon was stopped by Chanyeol grabbing his arm.

"I guess you two should leave." Chanyeol said in a very unexpected calm voice.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked pass the two, whispering "weirdo"

Baekhyun turned around to Chanyeol. "What was that?" He was mad, mad at Chanyeol and the fact that he stopped him. "Do you even know what they said? They are the disgusting once, Chanyeol, they're-"

"Calm down, Baekhyun." He strokes his arm. "I heard everything that was going on between the three of you."

"Is that why you stopped me? You should've said something to them" Baekhyun pulled his arm away.

"Why are you so offended, shouldn't it be me who's mad?"

"But you are not and that's what I don't get."

Chanyeol shook his head and walked downstairs. "Answer me Chanyeol!" Baekhyun called behind him but he ignored the smaller one. Baekhyun ran after him and followed him to the car. He sat next to the driver's seat and sighed while looking out the window. Other than he expected Chanyeol didn't start the car, but his fingers were still wrapped around the wheel.

"I can't always explain myself to others, Baekhyun. I don't have the energy to defend myself."

Baekhyun's gaze wandered from the window to Chanyeol who was looking at his lap. Baekhyun opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

"I can't explain every single human being that I am gay and why. I'm tired of it. Thank you for defending me, really, I appreciate that but don't use your energy for something like that."

Baekhyun felt absolutely sad and didn't know what to think of. What has Chanyeol been through, he must've gone through many criticisms since he talks about having no energy to defend himself. Baekhyun didn't know what it feels like being discriminated because of a sexuality or anything.

Even though if he supports the LGBT+ community and was against discrimination and general, he never was in the role of the victim. Being in the victim and protecting victims are two different things.

He placed his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked at him. "Hm?"

"I want to hear your story."


	9. Practise Nine

The night ended with Baekhyun falling asleep while the car ride and totally forgetting to nag on Chanyeol to tell his story. Chanyeol woke him up and brought him to Baekhyun's flat. The next morning Baekhyun was angry at himself for falling asleep.

The still dizzy boy woke up and dressed himself to get ready for the theatre. An hour later he was ready to leave the house. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was still in his bed, watching his favourite show on his phone, next to him his dog Nick.

Suho called him and pleased to come to the theatre. The reason for that was the new trainees there. Suho needed Chanyeol to create a more strict atmosphere because many people get impressed by Chanyeol by only looking at him. Chanyeol agreed and was on his way to the theatre.

After twenty minutes he reached the big dark red theatre. No one was there since there was no special play. He walked into the room where all the trainees were working together. There he noticed two new faces.

"Hello" Chanyeol greeted the two.

They bowed and greeted him back, being aware Chanyeol's cold gaze. He took a seat next to them. "So you're the two new trainees, huh?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

They nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kim asked us to wait here."

"You mean Suho?"

"Eh, I guess, Sir."

Did they just call Chanyeol  _Sir_? The taller male was a bit shocked but didn't mind it at all. He even raised his eyebrows and smiled proudly. Minutes passed but the room was still filled with silence, Chanyeol wasn't the best if it came to an opening conversation or having conversations at all.

Soon Suho entered the room and smiled brightly at Chanyeol. "Ah, you came!"

"Of course, you told me to." Chanyeol answered and looked at him.

Suho rolled his eyes. "Well, in case you guys haven't introduced each other, guys, this is Chanyeol." Suho introduced the taller one. "He is one of the most famous actors among us."

"Actually I am  _the_  famous one, Suho."

"You really love praising yourself, huh?" A new voice echoed in the room. Chanyeol looked behind Suho and saw Baekhyun standing there, smiling playfully.

"You really are everywhere I am, Baekhyun. Are you getting obsessed with me?"

"Hah," Baekhyun faked a fake laugh. " you wish, giant."  He took slow steps towards the new trainees. Baekhyun smiled at them, making their heart stop for seconds. He reached out his right hand to the two. "Hello, I am Baekhyun. If you have any questions or something else that is related to the theatre, you can ask me anytime."

One by one they shook the gentle and soft hand of Baekhyun's. They smiled, thanked him and nodded. Baekhyun took a glance at the taller who was staring at them. "Ah, Chanyeol, stop glaring at them you're scaring the new ones!"

"You're talking about them as if they were puppies, Baekhyun."

"They are!" Baekhyun cheered and squeezed their cheeks. "Look at them."

"Oh, kay. .  I guess that's enough." Suho said and pulled Baekhyun away from the two trainees. "Let's go, I'll show you the private section of the theatre. Except for the costume room."

"Why?" One of then asked.

Suho turned around and looked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun from head to toe, judging gazes burning through their skin. "Because we don't know what certain people were doing there." With that he turned around and lead the two trainees out the door.

"Practising!" Both, Chanyeol and Baekhyun shouted after them.

Baekhyun sighed and took a jacket that was placed on the chair. "Well, I get going then."

"Home?"

"Yes." Baekhyun replied shortly.

Chanyeol nodded. "I think I will leave soon too, Suho wanted to discuss some things so I'll just wait here."

"Do that," Baekhyun said and straightened his jacket. "See you." He waved one last time and left the room. On the hallway he saw Sehun walking pass him.

"Already leaving?" Sehun asked, stopping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, I've done everything Suho wanted."

"Okay." Sehun nodded and smiled. "Text me later, alright?" Baekhyun nodded and walked away. Sehun entered the room where Chanyeol was sitting. He sat next to the tall man.

"What happened to your face?" Chanyeol asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger one.

"Nothing, I'm just smiling." Sehun replied.

"Ah, you look weird, don't do that."

Sehun rolled his eyes and slapped his arm. "Don't say that. I'm actually here to get answers."

"Answers?"

"Answers." Sehun clarified. "So, you and Baekhyun-"

"No."

"But, you didn't even listen to me."

"Because I don't want to hear bullshit, Sehun," Chanyeol said loud and clear. "If you start with ' _Are you_ _dating_ ' or whatever, then screw it cause no."

Sehun laughed. "Calm down, I wanted to ask if you two are finally friends. The whole team knows that you weren't the closest friends you know."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and nodded as if he finally understood what Sehun was talking about. "Well, yea, but no. Baekhyun and I aren't friends either."

It was confusing for Sehun to understand and process what Chanyeol just said. He looked into the air and it looked like math formulas and question marks were flying around his head. "But, Baekhyun told me that you were finally friends and that you even hang out with each other."

"Really? He seems so proud to be seen with me outside of the theatre." Chanyeol laughed loud and dirty. "No, we are no friends, perish the thoughts! I just. . " Chanyeol rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Pity him? Can I say it like that?" Chanyeol's voice sounded like he didn't care about the things he just said.

"Wow, Chanyeol. Be a little careful how you treat that boy. I begged Baekhyun so many times to leave the house and hang out with me but he didn't, shouldn't you appreciate it?"

"Appreciate what, Sehun? The annoying presence of this small idiot? You must be kidding me." Chanyeol chuckled.

"I only meant-"

He was about to set another argument against Chanyeol's doing until a sound of keys falling on the ground interrupted him. Both turned to the door and saw Suho standing there. For a second both of them got a heart attack, thinking that it was Baekhyun who just caught them.

"Sorry, I forgot the key to the other halls." Suho smiled and left. Sehun's gaze wandered to Chanyeol.

"You, Chanyeol?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol looked at him and leaned back into the chair.

"If you really don't care about this friendship, why did you get so scared when Suho entered the room?" Sehun smirked. "Were you afraid that someone else might interrupt the conversation?"

"Shut up, Sehun. Tell Suho I'm leaving."


	10. Practise Ten

One month. It has been a month since Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to play together in ' _Keep it from the world_ '. Only three more weeks until the big show, everyone was excited for the first LGBT+ theatre play they ever had.

The team gathered together to a dinner in their favourite restaurant. Everyone sat on their usual seats, ordering their food.

"Should I try something more spicy this time, Sehunie?"

Sehun chuckled, how could a grown man effect him with only a nickname. Sehun looked at the number Baekhyun was pointing at on his menu, leaning a bit more towards the smaller one. "Mhh, it sounds delicious but three jalapeño pepper signs do look spicy."

"I think I will try it anyways!" Baekhyun smiled, "Number 42 please and a coke."

The waiter nodded and wrote the number of the food and water down. "Anything else, Sir?"

"No, thank you." Baekhyun smiled sweetly. The waiter nodded once again and walked back to the kitchen.

"Tz, such a flirt, aren't you Byun?" Chanyeol threw an unnecessary comment into the room.

"What did you order, Sehunie?" Baekhyun looked at the tall man who sat to his right and clinched on his arm.

 _Did he just ignore me?_ Chanyeol asked himself "Byun, are you ignoring me?" Chanyeol asked straight forward.

"Huh?" He turned his head towards Chanyeol. "No, I didn't! Sorry." Baekhyun apologized. "What did you say?"

"Forget it."

"It's weird to sit on the same dinner table with you two and not seeing you arguing any further." Suho said. "But I'm glad. I want you all to be nice towards each other because we need to stick together, especially after three weeks. Do you guys even know what could happen?"

Everyone was listening carefully. "We could get hate. Some of you don't care about that,  _Chanyeol_." Suho emphasized Chanyeol's name. "Because they can handle it. But it could have a big influence towards the theatre and bring disadvantages for us."

"But" Baekhyun spoke up, raising his hand for a weird reason. "Maybe they will take us as a role model for other theatres. Maybe we will be known as 'the first gay theatre play'. Maybe we are going to attract the LGBT+ community to visit our theatre."

"Or," Chanyeol interrupted him. " _Maybe_ , this will be the biggest flop ever. That's why we need to try our best." He looked Baekhyun straight in the eyes. "Not only the actors but the crew itself. The stage has to look perfect, we need to see this as our first theatre play ever."

Everyone nodded and agreed with Chanyeol.

"The stage will look perfect, Sehun is here for the lightning, which has a huge influence on the atmosphere and he never failed to create a great one."

"Thank you, Baekhyun." Sehun smiled at him, gaining a smile back from the smaller male next to him.

"I just want you all to know, that I take responsibility for whatever happens and if something bad happens which makes us lose the theatre, I am sorry." Suho apologized.

"Don't worry." Lay comforted him by putting his hand on Suho's shoulder. "You did a good job until now and that will continue."

"Right." Kyungsoo agreed. "I think we are a good team and that we can handle this."

A light smile was plastered on Suho's face. The comforting words and the support of his workers really helped him to stay stable on both of his feet.

The food arrived one by one, they waited until everyone had his plate before beginning to eat. The food looked delicious as always, that it was even able to make the stomachs growl in hunger.

"I'm so excited." Baekhyun spoke to himself.

"Be careful," Sehun warned him. "You're not used to spicy food."

"Let him be, maybe he will burn his tongue and learn." Chanyeol laughed but was ignored by Baekhyun once again.

With annoyance filled up in his body, Chanyeol was trying to look everywhere but Baekhyun. He was slightly annoyed, but he wasn't aware of the reason. Chanyeol listened to his other co-worker's conversations, which bored him immediately.

"Oh shit!" Baekhyun cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, water!" He yelped in pain.

"I told you!" Sehun said.

Baekhyun didn't answer. Tears rolled down his eyes. He drank water, trying to erase the sharp pain in his mouth, glass by glass. "Sehun, it's not helping!" He whined.

"Eat bread," Chanyeol suggested. "It helps more than water."

Baekhyun's eyes analysed the table, searching for the heroic food which was able to let him survive through the pain. After he saw a piece of bread laying in front of Suho he leaned above the table to reach after it. After Baekhyun grabbed the bread he was about to sit down.

"The bottle!" Chanyeol warned but it was too late. The bottle which Baekhyun forgot to close again was tilt all over the table and his jeans.

"Shit!" He cursed once again. When he tried to push the chair back by lifting it up he landed straight on Sehun's foot with the leg of the chair.

"Ouch!" Sehun yelped. "Oh my god," Baekhyun stood up. "I am tho thowy!!" He tried to apologize.

"It's fine." Sehun chuckled. "What's with your tongue?"

Instead of answering Baekhyun only stuck out his tongue. Sehun chuckled. "It's swollen, I told you!"

"We should clean this up." Suho talked to the others and called a waiter.

"Let me see." Sehun said and bent down to Baekhyun, eyeing his tongue. "It really is thick, poor boy."

Chanyeol leaned above the wet table and shove Sehun a bit back. "Enough," He said. "Baekhyun I don't think you're able to eat, do you wanna go home?"

With a pouty face Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol was right, he wasn't able to taste anything. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Chanyeol suggested.

"Thehunnie can dive me" He tried to speak and clinched onto Sehun's arm.

"What did he say?" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol looked Baekhyun deep and annoyed in the eyes. "Nothing, let's go Baekhyun." He said and left the restaurant.

Outside of the restaurant, Chanyeol waited not more than three minutes until Baekhyun walked towards his car, his facial expression showed a not so amused face.

"What's with that long face?" Chanyeol asked. "Come one, hop in."

Both entered the car and put on their seat belts. The car ride took a few minutes, no one spoke a single word until they arrived. Baekhyun only stared out of the window and gazed the stars. When they arrived both sat in silence for a few seconds. Chanyeol only looked at the parking lot. Just when Baekhyun was about to leave the car Chanyeol spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun only looked at Chanyeol in confusion. "You're weird today."

Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol and shook his head. "I'm fine?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Seems like your tongue is okay now."

"Hm, I guess so." Baekhyun said shortly.

A silence aura surrounded the two of them. The darkness was quiet, only breathing was heard. Baekhyun looked at his lap, waiting for Chanyeol to maybe continuing the conversation. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was observing the smaller's jeans which were still a little wet from the water. From his jeans up to his shirt, further to his face. Chanyeol's gaze lingered on the smaller's lips. They were swollen from the spicy food, looking soft and red.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and shook his head lightly, shaking off the thoughts.

"You should leave now, or you will catch a col-"

"Why aren't we friends, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun spoke out his name softly, you could hear his broken feelings through his words. The words were so soft and quiet that there was almost no chance for Chanyeol to understand him.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Nothing," Baekhyun replied, not taking his eyes off his own thighs. "I'm leaving, thank you for the ride."  
  


 


	11. Practise Eleven

"Should we practise the whole play today?" Chanyeol shouted from the stage and soon received a  _yes_  from Suho.

It was an exhausting day full of problems with the lighting, timing of the actors and the equipment. The atmosphere was still a bit fraught and awkward. Kyungsoo got annoyed after a certain time and left the stage, saying "Call me if you need me."

_"You seem to be okay today, even though another student got bullied for their coming out." Juhyun said and ran his fingers through Eunsuk's hair, placing a soft kiss on Eunsuk's pale forehead._

_"I think I get used to it. . Do I have a choice?"_

_"You don't" Juhyun said. "As much as I want to beat them all together, we can't always fight against them." He sat down on a chair that was placed in Eunsuk's room. "We also get a little too suspicious if we keep defending them."_

_"This is stupid!" Eunsuk shouted. "We really have to stop defending people who need our help to prevent getting caught for our relationship?"_

_"Eunsuk, babe, please not again. I'm tired, I'm exhausted. Do you think that I don't care?"_

_"Obviously you don't"_

_"You really are about to fight with me because of homophobic people Eunsuk, do you want them to destroy our relationship?" Juhyun said straight and clear._

_Eunsuk paused a little before turning to Juhyun and shaking his head. "No." He said quietly._

_"Hm?"_

_"I said, no" Eunsuk smiled and sat on the taller's lap._  Chanyeol was about to continue his text until a crack interrupted him. One of the four legs of the chair was just about to brake. Baekhyun had the chance to stand up but for Chanyeol it was already too late. The leg broke and Chanyeol land on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Baekhyun asked worried, stretching out his hand to pull up Chanyeol. The hurt male nodded and stood up, not realising that Baekhyun offered his hand. Chanyeol limped a few times until he gestured an okay sign with his fingers.

"We can continue."

"Okay" Baekhyun said quietly. "Where were we?"

"Let's just jump to the next classroom scene." Chanyeol suggested. Xiumin and Chen said "Okay." Through the microphone. They were the ones who sat in a room which was above the seats of the audience, having a good view on the whole play. The two are responsible for the sequence through the play. "The stage will move now, guys." Chen informed the others.

They nodded and just looked through the hall. But when the stage started to move Chanyeol and Baekhyun lost a little of their balance and bumped into each other. "Sorry." Both of them whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  


Three weeks passed. The big day was near, everyone was stressed, especially the owner of the theatre himself. "How many tickets did we sell until now?" He asked Soulji who was currently busy typing something on her computer. "All, Suho, you asked me two hours ago."

"Oh, really?" He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous." Suho sat next to her, sighing.

"Our boys will be great, the whole team is motivated boss, don't worry." Hani's voice appeared from his back, soft fingers were wrapped around his shoulders, massaging them. "Relax." She said, giggling.

Suho laughed. "Thank you Hani, I think I'm over thinking things."

"You think?" Soulji said, rolling her eyes before typing further on her computer.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol and the others were preparing their make up and practising, atleast everyone except Baekhyun. He was nowhere to be seen, which of course Chanyeol noticed.

"Where is Baekhyun?" He asked but no one had a clue. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I'll search for him." With that Chanyeol walked through the hallways, searching for the second main character of the play. It was weird but he felt a little nervous about this all. At the end the reaction of the audience will be the reaction towards his true sexuality. It meant a lot to him. During his confusing thoughts, he entered a room where he finally found Baekhyun. The only weird and disturbing thing about this was the fact that Baekhyun was all cosy and cuddly with Sehun, arm in arm.

The slightly offended man coughed to get their attention. Sehun raised his head which was placed on Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun turned around.

"Chanyeol?"

"Instead of making out with each other you should prepare for the probably most important theatre play. Don't be so disrespectful, you know how important this is to Suho." Chanyeol hissed.

"We weren't making out, fucking idiot." Baekhyun raised his voice a little. "Also, I take this very serious." He stepped towards Chanyeol. "Let me through."

Chanyeol realized that he was blocking the entrance. He stepped aside and let Baekhyun through. When the smaller male left the room Chanyeol glared at Sehun.

"We didn't-"

"Like I care." Chanyeol interrupted him and left the room as well.

Baekhyun was getting ready and practised his lines ones again. Both looked at the time when they suddenly heard the audience voice. The hall was filling itself with people. It was time, time to step on the stage and present the play they've been practising for so long.

Everything was possible.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stepped behind the door which led directly to the stage. Both inhaled and exhaled to calm themselves. That wasn't of course the first time that they stepped on the stage, but this was different. This was a play which included them personally. Even though Baekhyun didn't outed himself in any kind of way, he wanted to fight for the equality of the sexualities.

He looked up, seeing Chanyeol with closed eyes, murmuring some words to himself. Baekhyun took the chance and softly squeezed his hand. Chanyeol's eyes directly wandered to Baekhyun.

"It's fine ." Were the last words before the music started playing and they entered the stage.


	12. Practise twelve

| This Chapter included a few scenes of the Eunsuk and Juhyun scenes which where written before, because they were a part of the play |

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both entered the stage and sat down on their chairs. The stage looked like a classroom, filled with 19 students and one teacher. The actors were seen in semi profile of their faces. The audience watched them in excitment when the curtain finally opened.

_The teacher talked about the next project they were planning and the things that the students have to do during the next weeks. In middle of the boring explanation the teacher looked at Eunsuk._

_"Eunsuk, what are you doing?!" She shouted._

_"Nothing, madam."_

_"Stop disturbing my lesson." She warned him and was again focused on the board she wrote on._

_"I told you to keep your hands off my thigh." Juhyun said, both giggled. The teacher once again turned around. "Can you two stop?"_

_"Yes, madam, sorry."_

_"Since I got interrupted why won't we just end the lesson now." The teacher left the room_ _._

_Laughter filled the class. "He really cried?" Sungjun said while laughing out loud. The others nodded. "Another proof that he is gay."_

_Eunsuk looked over to his best friend. "Crying does not make someone gay, Sungjun."_

_"Are you defending a gay?"_

_"Th-That's not the point."_

_"Eunsuk, this boy loves his own genital and loves putting it in a hole where shit comes out from." Again loud laughter, his classmates clapped on their thighs._

_"Why can't you just leave him alone?"_

_"Do you think he has a boyfriend here?" Woohyeon, another bully asked._

_"If he does, they probably do something disgusting in the bathrooms." Sungjun shouted._

_"Everyone does that. ." Eunsuk muttered._

_"Eunsuk you really defend that gay shit, are you pitting  him?"_

_"Do you know that guy, Eunsuk?" Another one asked._

_"Defending a gay is digusting, why would you do that, are you gay yourself?"_

_Eunsuk laughed loud so the audience would notice the unsure feeling Eunsuk felt. "Shut up, if I would ever love boys, that's disgusting. I just thought we shouldn't be the reason why he killed himself, ha ha. . " Eunsuk looked down to his desk._

_"Maybe we are lucky and he really kills himself" someone shouted._

_Eunsuk took his bag and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the class. Juhyun ran after him._

_The stage moved. Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked through a door to the next place, it was a park. They bought fake grass and placed it on the stage, as well as a bench and more._

_"Eunsuk, Eunsuk wait!" Juhyun shouted after him._

_"Why are they so cruel, Juhyun?"_

_"Babe, I don't know. Please ignore them, I want to see you smile." Juhyun placed his hands on Eunsuks shoulders, bending a little down and smiling at him._

_"Okay okay, I won't be sad today, you know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because our account hit 100k!! They love us, I wish everyone would."_

_"Love us?" Juhyun laughed._

_"No, but accept and love gays or sexualities in general. Do you think it would be something else if we show our faces at the pictures?"_

_"You know we can't do it. Or do you want to end like the last boy who did?"_

_"How did he end?" Eunsuk asked nervous,_ _swinging_ _his legs back and_ _forwards_ _on the bench._

_"He killed himself, Eunsuk. He had a page too, everyone knew he was gay. People asked him to show his face and he really thought he will get support but afterwards a lot of_ _people_ _unfollowed_ _him, he got cyber bullied and bullied in general at his work. At the end he killed himself, what else should he do? His sexuality is a big part of him and almost no one accepted him."_

_"But they loved him before, I don't get it."_

_"I don't get it too, babe." Juhyun said and swung his arm around Eunsuks shoulder._  Little aw's were heard from the audience.

_"Stop, people will see. . I don't feel comfortable them watching us." Eunsuk said and shrugged his boyfriends  arm off._ _"Let's go home,_ _sha'll_ _we?"_

_Juhyun only nodded sadly_.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked while the stage turned, again the class room, next day.

_Eunsuk sat on his usual place, face facing the table, he looked sad._ _"Morning, what's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing. Sungjun and the other's just talked about a boy one class under ours"_

_"And?" Juhyun asked when he sat next to his secret boyfriend. The two sat in the cafeteria and ate._

_"Well, the boy outed himself and now he gets so much hate. He didn't attend to school today."_

_"You worry about someone you don't even know, Eunsuk."_

_"It's not that!" He raised his voice. "What if this will happen to us as well?" Eunsuk walked away, shaking his head "You don't take anything of this serious, Juhyun."_

_"We are about to start class, can you please be quiet." The teacher shut everyone up._

_"We are today talking about_ _criticism_ _in the world. What are the main reason for_ _critisim_ _towards another human being?"_

_Sungjun_ _, Eunsuks close friend raised his hand._

_"Yes, Sungjun?"_

_"Race, the origin?"_

_"Right! What else?"_

_"Religion." Someone said, Eunsuk raised his hand._

_"Sexuality."_

_"That's a good reason to hate on someone." Someone in the back_   _said._

_"It's not!" Eunsuk shouted. "God, you guys are so disgusting do you know that?"_

_"Why are you so obssessed with defending those things?" Sungjun, his best friend asked._

_"Things? Things? These people are human beings Sungjun. You're my best friend I really expected more from you. Now everyone shut the fuck up." Eunsuk yelled, standing up and slamming his palm against the table "Please, continue your lesson." He asked the teacher and sat down again._

_"Thank you." She thanked. "I please everyone to respect each other no matter what race, religion or sexuality."_

_"Are you okay?" Juhyun whispered to Eunsuk._

_"It's fine."_

_The bell rang and students were free to leave the class. Everyone stood up, some left the class room and some still sat on their chairs._

The next ambiente was a school hallway. Decorated with lockers.

_Eunsuk was on his locker, placing his books in it. Juhyun was standing behind him, secretly pressing his body against Eunsuk's, resting his hands on his hips._

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, better said Suho, decided to change the store room scene because it would cost too much effort to decorate a storage room for a little scene.

_Eunsuk looked over his shoulder and whisper yelled. "What are you doing?! People will see."_

_Juhyun responded. "Am I not allowed to touch my_ _boyfriend_ _in public?"_

_"Unfortunally you're not." Eunsuk giggled. "It's sad that we can't do that in public without being judged, right?"_

_Juhyun sighed. "It is."_

_"Now let go of me, they will get suspicious."_

_"They won't they'll think it's some kind of bromance."_

_"But it's not bromance, it's. . " he stopped and sighed. "It's romance, I don't want them to think that it is bromance, Juhyun~~" Eunsuk whined._

Some people of the audience awed, who could resist Baekhyun's whining anyways.

_Suddenly a figure was smashed against the school hallway floor. Eunsuk and Juhyun as well as everyone else turned around and looked at him._

_"Stand up you unworthy piece of shit." A tall and broad male yelled at him._

_"What is your problem?" The boy on the floor asked crying._

_"Look at you." The tall male pointed at him. "You're my problem. I told you not to attend to school today, didn't I?!" He yelled._

_"_ _I-I_ _only needed to bring my papers to the teacher, I'm sorry I was about to leave!! I swear. ." His voice got quiet._

_Just when the tall male was about to beat him up Juhyun stood infront of him._

_"The fuck you think you're doing?" He asked in a hard but at the same time calm way. Eunsuk ran to the male that was on the floor and helped him up. "Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_"Juhyun move, I don't want you to get involved in this."_

_"Well, I want to get_ _involved_ _so what? Leave him alone."_

_"You don't even know what is going on."_

_"I don't fucking need to know why, asshole." Juhyun pushed him. "Leave, now!"_

_"Are you beware that you're helping a cock sucker?!"_

_"So what? Almost everyone of them is a fucking cock sucker." He pointed at a group of girls. "But no one cares because it's their fucking business, now leave before I hurt you."_

_The guy cursed at him and left after the bell for the next lesson rang. Juhyun turned around and saw Eunsuk hugging the boy. He walked over to them, placing his hand on the boys shoulder._

_"Are you okay?"_

_He nodded._

_"What happened?" Juhyun asked._

_"Well, this is the boy the school is talking about." Eunsuk started to explain. "The boy before told him to leave the school and never come back, everyone hated on him in social media too and that's why he didn't attend to school. Afterwards they sent a letter to them which he_ _should_ _sign at, it was a letter to the director that he is leaving the school."_

_"This is so messed up."_

_"It is."_

_"Thank you." The boy finally spoke up to Juhyun._

_"No need to thank me, everyone should react like that if this happens. I guess everyone was just shocked and scared."_

_"I guess so." The boy smiled lightly  "I'm leaving now, my parents decided to move out of the city to give me a new life, their support means a lot to me."_

_"I think the support of the family is the most important in general, friends can come and leave but_ _family_ _will stay." Eunsuk said and rubbed the boys back with his palm. "Are you feeling okay now?"_

_"I am, thank you again, I owe you a lot."_

_"You don't Juhyun said."_

_The boy left the hallway, Juhyun and Eunsuk were alone. The moment the boy left Eunsuk hugged Juhyun and sighed. Juhyun pressed their body against each other._

_"Not afraid that someone will see us?"_

_Eunsuk shook his head. "Nope, I only care about this right now. The poor boy." He looked up to Juhyun._

_Juhyun bent down a little and pecked his lips._

_"Yes, the-"_

"FINALLY." someone of the audience shouted, the hall was filled with laughter, Chanyeol widened his eyes for a second.

_"the. . the poor boy." he continued._

_"Juhyun let's leave, please."_

_Juhyun nodded._

"We will have a little break, the play will continue in twenty minutes, you are free to leave the hallway and buy yourself some water or food." Suho's voice was heard in the hall.  
  


__________

Soo this is the first part of the theatre play!!

I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it wasn't complicated to follow?

The reason why I decided to write the full play is that I just think it is important to see how important support towards each other is, no matter if it is because of the sexuality or anything else.

I don't write this because I'm gay (I'm not) but just to leave a specific message here.

I think that the most fan fictions (every single of them is great on their own) is mostly about intercourse and that suddenly the whole squad/school is gay and that it is easy, wherefore I think it probably isn't.

To set my point, I want to write this mini theatre play story in Wherefore are thou, Chanyeol so it can get some seriousness, which I think isn't included in the most fan fictions anymore.

Also I didn't want to write whole fan fiction about this topic since the most of you don't read sad fan fictions. For example beautiful memories hasn't a lot of views because people think it is sad, even though it might not be.

Like I said, I respect every fan fiction, everyone is great on their own but I think that this is my style and probably boring to the most of you which is fine because this isn't about 24/7 sex, jealousy, hatred turns into love within seconds and so on.


	13. Practise Thirteen

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sighed in to relieve after the curtain closed. Now they had 15 minutes to breathe. As soon as they left the theatre, the backstage workers applauded. "You did well until now, guys." Suho cheered for them. "I hope the audience will like it."

"They will, we were great. Weren't we, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked and turned to look if Chanyeol was agreeing with him. Unfortunately the tall male's back was turned towards Baekhyun as he was talking to a female co-worker of them.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and walked towards the table to take a water bottle. Soon Chanyeol joined him.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked.

A nod was the only respond Chanyeol got from Baekhyun before he walked away and sat on a couch. He closed his eyes and sighed, Baekhyun seemed a little exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Same question, different person. Baekhyun opened his right eye and saw Sehun standing in front of him before he sat next to Baekhyun.

"Actually I am a little worried about the audience, I acted in front of Suho as if I thought that everything is okay," he sighed. "But I'm not sure about it."

"I thought he was okay?" Chanyeol whispered to himself and watched the both having their conversation.

Baekhyun placed his head on Sehun's shoulder. Sehun smiled lightly and rested his hand on Baekhyun's thigh. "Don't worry, you're great."

"I know."

"Wow, you sound like Chanyeol."

Baekhyun giggled. "I do?"

"Mh hm." Sehun nodded. "Do you guys hang out often?"

"Mhh," Baekhyun looked at Sehun's hand. "We don't actually. We're only co-workers, nothing more."

"No friends?"

Baekhyun laughed. "No, never. . "

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and decided to stop eavesdropping on them. Wasn't it Baekhyun who told him that they were friends? Chanyeol shook his head, no time for thoughts like that.

"Is everyone ready? We're starting in five minutes." Suho informed everyone. The actors went to the stylists to re-check their make up.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stepped on the stage, the curtain was still covering them. Slowly the curtain slid to the right and left. The audience watched them in curiosity.

_"How many times do I have to tell you, let him alone! Your behaviour is childish, are you aware of that?" Eunsuk stood in front of his so-called best friend._

_"I don't know what your problem is. Just step aside, Eunsuk."_

_"I won't, leave him alone."_

_"If you won't step aside we will punch you too."_

_"What?" Eunsuk's eyes widened. "Aren't you my best friend?"_

_"Best friends listen to each other."_

_"Well then listen to me and stop bullying him for his sexuality!" Eunsuk's voice raised._

_"You're really acting gay right now, do you know that?"_

_"Acting gay? Does defending a person who is being bullied makes me gay? If so, then I fucking am." He yelled. The unexpected happened. Sungjun threw Eunsuk on the floor, cursing at him. Eunsuk yelped because of the sudden pain. The fallen boy lifted his head and watched Sungjun walking away from him to beat up the bullied boy._

_"Sungjun, stop!" He shouted and stood up. "Are you nuts?!" Walking towards Sungjun wasn't a good idea because two other boys held Eunsuk and pushed him again against the floor. Eunsuk heard the other boy being beaten up, the hallway was filled with sounds of crying and yelping._

_Sungjun lifted the other boy up and all four walked away. Eunsuk was still a little dizzy._

_"Eunsuk?" Juhyun ran towards him. "What happened?!" He placed his hands on both of Eunsuk's shoulders, gazing his face. Eunsuk only started crying._

_The stage started moving, the next location was Eunsuk's bedroom._

_"No stop!" A scream filled the room. "Please. . calm down, okay?"_

_"How do you want me to calm down Eunsuk? You cried, again!" Juhyun grabbed Eunsuk's shoulders and pulled him. "I can't see you cry, you know it."_

_"What do you want to do, huh?" Eunsuk, also known as Baekhyun, asked. "Do you want to beat him, with which reason Juhyun? If you say that they upset me, they will know that we are in a relationship."_

_"I don't care."_

_"But I do, Juhyun." Eunsuk set his opinion. "I don't want people to judge us and give us a bad time. I don't want them to hate on us when I am next to you, I-" Eunsuk looked at the floor, shaking his head._

_Juhyun hugged the smaller one, burying the smaller's head into his chest. "Don't be sad, one day they will accept it, at least the majority. I love you, okay?"_

_"I love you. . .too" Eunsuk said softly. I just don't get it._

_"What is what you don't get?"_

_Eunsuk and Juhyun sat on the smaller one's bed, a sad aura lingering around Eunsuk's body. "But Juhyun why do they think that being gay is disgusting? What is the difference between them and us?"_

_"There is no difference."_

_"Is that why they always name the boy who outed himself disgusting and that they need to vomit?"_

_"Eunsuk, what do you think do find disgusting, huh?"_

_Eunsuk looked around. "I don't know. Uhm, maybe the way we hug each other?" Eunsuk asked innocently. "The way we kiss or have intercourse?"_

_Juhyun smiled and slid nearer towards Eunsuk. With a slow move he placed his right hand on_ _Eunsuk's_ _left cheeks. Lightly he bent his head, pointing out his sharp jawline. It felt like forever until soft lips touched Eunsuk's. Juhyun broke the kiss and whispered "Is this disgusting?" but_ _Eunsuk_   _shook his head._

The audience aw'ed once again, seeming to be pleased by the sight of Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissing.

_"Why didn't you actually answer my calls?"_

_"Ah, I need to charge my phone again. After I posted yesterday I forgot to charge it over the night. Well and today I totally forgot about it and took it with me even though it wasn't working." Eunsuk explained while charging his phone. Juhyun was leaning towards Eunsuk's neck, teasing him a little but Eunsuk pushed him._

_"Wait. ." he said and still watched his phone. "Why did I get so many notifications?" His heart started raising a little. "_ _Eunha_ _called me so many times and spammed me."_

_Juhyun looked at his phone. "Instagram spam, did you post nudes?"_

_Eunsuk slapped his arm. "No, I didn't. .  I guess?"_

The audience laughed.

_"Oh my god." Eunsuk shook his head. "No, no, no."_

_"What happened?" Juhyun asked._

_"Juhyun we are doomed, I am doomed. How could this happen?!"_

_"Eunsuk, calm down. What happened?"_

_"Juhyun. . ." He spoke weakly. "I posted on our account instead of my private one. Everyone saw it, the people are asking who I am and Sungjun just texted me about it right after school. What am I supposed to do?! If they_ _know_ _it's me they will recognize you too. Juhyun, I am so sorry I wasn't careful enough I really am sorry how could-"_

_"Eunsuk. " Juhyun interrupted him. "Eunsuk, it's fine. Calm down, now it is official and? What are they supposed to do?"_

_"Bully us?! Hate on us?! We need to leave the country."_

_Juhyun chuckled. "No we don't, calm down."_

_"How can you laugh at a_ _situation_ _like this?"_

_"First of all calm yourself okay." Juhyun pecked the soft lips of Eunsuk. "No matter what happens, we will go through it together okay?" Eunsuk nodded._


	14. Practise Fourteen

The stage went dark, Chanyeol, as well as Baekhyun, changed their position back to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there.

_"You really disgust me, Eunsuk. We were best friends, why haven't you told me about it?" Sungjun asked._

_"Why, so you can bully me earlier?"_

_"Well, at least I could've ended the friendship earlier."_

_"I really expected more from you, I thought you were a good person," Eunsuk said disappointed._

_"And I thought you were normal."_

_"Being gay is normal!" Eunsuk slammed his hand on the table. "Just leave me alone, please." He sounded hurt. "You can bully me after class, I need to focus now."_

_Sungjun rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair. Eunsuk stood up and was about to leave the classroom. "Where are you going?" Juhyun asked._

_"I forgot something in my locker." Eunsuk smiled at him softly. Juhyun nodded and looked at him leaving the classroom._

_Meanwhile people were standing next to Eunsuk's table, Juhyun wasn't aware of that._

_"So it really is him?"_

_"Yeah, I never expected him to be gay, what a loser."_

_Classmates talked behind Eunsuk's back._

_"My friend has a crush on him, I so am ready to tell her that the boy she loves has a weird ass fetish for dicks." They laughed. Juhyun grinded his teeth._

_"Calm down Juhyun, calm down." He whispered to himself. Eunsuk entered the class and sat on his chair. He stood up and turned around. "The fuck is that?!" He sounded very angry._

_The class laughed. "Lube, for your sore ass. You are a bottom anyways, aren't you gayboy?"_

_Eunsuk sighed to calm his anger and just ignored them. Juhyun did the same, he couldn't just shout at everybody, it would be too suspicious. But if he could, he would beat everyone._

_The teacher entered the class and pleased the students to be quiet and do their tasks. Juhyun stood up and walked towards Eunsuk. "Do you have a sharpener?"_

_Eunsuk looked like he was in a panic and spread his papers all over his table._

_"Eh, what? Yeah, yeah. .  wait." He looked at his bag and took out the sharpener. "Here you go-"_

_"Juhyun, don't talk to this freak if you need anything you can ask me." A girl said._

_"I'd rather take something from a freak than from a whore." He said loud and clearly._

The audience went crazy over Chanyeol's sentence.

_"You don't have to do this," Eunsuk whispered._

_"Shut up," Juhyun said. "I say what I want to say, no one in this class has the right to think they are better than anyone else. Look at yourselves, you all are a piece of shit, nothing more."_

_"Juhyun, enough!" The teacher stopped him._

_"Mrs, can I go and change my outfit, please?"_

_The teacher nodded. Eunsuk stood up and left the class, the classmates were laughing at him because of all the lube that was sticking at his pants._

Baekhyun walked to the other half of the stage which was decorated like a bathroom with mirrors.

_"Don't cry Eunsuk, don't cry. They will stop, it's fine. Let them have their fun. . .It's fine." He said but couldn't_ _stop_ _himself from crying._

The audience felt heartbroken to see Baekhyun suffer like this. The stage turned again to the classroom, Baekhyun wasn't there.

_The bell rang and students were free to leave. Juhyun stood up and walked towards Eunsuk's table to hand him back his sharpener. Therefore he accidentally pushed some papers off the table. Juhyun only stared at the wooden._

_"Who wrote this on his table?" He asked really calm for his anger. No_ _one_ _answered, some ignored him and left the class. "Who wrote this?!" He asked angrier and walked towards Sungjun who was smirking._

_Juhyun power walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How dare you write things like that on his table, do you want to die?!" He shouted._

_"Juhyun!" The teacher tried to stop him._

_"Are you fucking crazy?" Sungjun looked shocked. "Let go of me!"_

_"Juhyun stop!" The teacher shouted but Juhyun was ready to fight him._

_Eunsuk opened the door slowly but when he realized what was happening he ran towards Juhyun and grabbed his arm._

_"Juhyun what are you doing?! Let go of him." He pleased his boyfriend to stop. "Juhyun please, you will get into trouble, please!" Eunsuk sounded weak, tears started to roll down. "Juhyun!. ."_

_When Juhyun realized that the love of his life was crying everything stopped. Nothing mattered but Eunsuk. He turned towards his boyfriend and wiped his tears._

_"Eunsuk, Eunsuk I'm sorry don't cry! Don't cry baby, please."_

_"Baby huh? So you're his gay lover." Sungjun still teased but gained a glare of his teacher._

_"If he wasn't crying right now it would be you crying, so you better shut up Sungjun or I'll kill you."_

_"Sungjun, leave the classroom, please." The teacher pulled him towards the door._

_"Okay okay." He rolled his eyes._

_The whole hall was quiet._

_"Eunsuk, are you okay?"_

_"I am, but what happened?" Eunsuk asked._

_"Why did you hide those things that were written on your table."_

_"To prevent things like that, Juhyun! Now everyone will know that we are a couple."_

_"Isn't that what you always wanted?"_

_"It is. . ." Eunsuk paused. "But I never imagined it to be so awful. . I wish we could have a secret_ _relationship_ _again, it was peaceful and safe."_

_"We had to face it one day anyways, Eunsuk."_

_Both walked through the hallways, getting death and disgusted stares. People were whispering behind their backs._

The stage went dark once again, the audience was confused about what actually was happening. They couldn't see anything but hear things. Voices, voices of the actors.

_"How can you walk to school every day, aren't you sore from all the_ _buttsex_ _?" Laughter._

_"Isn't it time to leave school, seeing you here brings me in a bad mood."_

_"Please. . . Just leave me."_

_"Naw, did you delete your gay account? I bet you must've been working hard on it. . ."_

_"Disgusting"_

_"Cock sucker"_

_"Fucking Fag"_

_"Disordered shit."_

_"I can't. . . I can't do this anymore Juhyun." They heard Eunsuk's voice._

_"W-What do you mean? Eunsuk? Eunsuk? Are you still on the phone?_ _Eun-_ _"_

_"I am. . ." sobbing. "But not for long."_

_"What do you mean? Where are you? I'm coming."_

_"No, don't. . I only wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I never wanted to get so much attention, I never wanted to make people mad or make them be disgusted by looking at me. I wanted them to be happy, I just can't."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Juhyun?"_

_"Yes?! Eunsuk what is going on?!"_

_"I love you."_

_"Eunsuk, stop it okay? I love y-"_

**Bang**.

The sound of a bullet leaving it's pistol echoes in the hall. A few of the audience were scared, they couldn't decide if this was a part of a play or if a murderer was in the hall.

Soon the lights turned on, a body was laying on the stage, a red colour was flowing on the ground.

The audience was shocked.

_"That was my end." They heard Eunsuk's voice. The body was standing up now, the pistol that was heard was in his right hand._

_"Being gay or having any other sexuality does not make you less worth. Everyone needs and deserves their equal rights because we are all human beings. War and hatred are caused because of human, no one else. We can't love someone else before we love ourselves first. The sad thing about it is, even if we start loving someone it gets judged by the others. But ever thought about who you are to judge about someone else's heart? I don't think so. Many people tend to judge others before looking at their own life. Why don't you just let other's live the way they want to, do they harm you? They don't, they love and love is never able to harm anyone, thank you."_

The audience stood quietly for a few seconds before a few started to cheer. The whole audience now was cheering and whistling loudly. The other actors entered the stage, they bowed. Baekhyun looked to the right behind the curtain.

A smiling Suho was standing there, the show seemed like a success.

__________

The fanfiction isn't over! Only the theatre play!  
I shortened it so you won't get bored,  
I still hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Practise Fifteen

Everyone went backstage. They cheered and applauded for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"That was great! I am so proud." Suho said, smiling widely. "The first LGBT+ theatre play was a great success."

"I'm glad." Baekhyun smiled.

Everyone was smiling at them, even Chanyeol was smiling. Chanyeol's eyes searched for Baekhyun's eyes, when the two made eye contact Baekhyun couldn't read Chanyeol's facial expression. Chanyeol leaned over, Baekhyun's heart went crazy. The taller male bent over to his ear and whispered.

"Thank you."

Baekhyun turned his head a little, their lips were almost touching. "For?"

"Saying these sweet things at the end of the show. I know that they weren't written in the script except for the first two lines."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "Eh. ." He stuttered. "No problem."

Hours later everyone was leaving the theatre. It was dark outside. Chanyeol was confused, why did Baekhyun say things like that, why was he always talking as if he was understanding Chanyeol and the feelings. With slow steps he walked towards the entry, seeing Baekhyun's silhouette on the streets.

"What are you doing here?"

"Searching for friends," Baekhyun answered. "After all I don't have any." He smiled sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Friends, Chanyeol." He slowly stepped towards Chanyeol. "Aren't we some?"

"If we follow the things you told Sehun, we aren't."

"If we follow the things  **you**  told Sehun, we aren't," Baekhyun emphasized. "You heard what I told Sehun today right? Did it hurt, did it hurt hearing me say that we aren't friends? Tell me."

"I don't know what you want to hear."

"Why did you tell Sehun that we are no friends, Chanyeol?"

"You heard it?"

"Sehun told me. He asked me why I hang out with someone who isn't even my friend and why I don't hang out with him. And I asked myself the same, why did we hang out if we aren't friends?"

"He told you?"

"That's not the point!" Baekhyun trudged against the street. "I thought you agreed with being friends with me!"

"You sound like a kid right now, Baekhyun."

That's where Chanyeol realized that he truly hurt Baekhyun because he was only looking at the street. Chanyeol felt guilty.

"Hey, Baekhyun, listen. I didn't mean it like that. Sehun asked me suddenly and I got nervous I guess?"

"Nervous, why?"

"It's weird."

"Weird?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

"The thought of us being friends."

"I liked it. ." Baekhyun sounded disappointed. "But I guess I was wrong, but right from the beginning. You're selfish, you can't stand the thought of being friends with me because you think you're better than me."

"That's not true."

"Shut up, it is! I only played it off because I didn't want to ruin the play, but now listen, asshole. I don't want you to talk to me, got it?"

"You really act like a diva right now. Aren't you overreacting?"

"Maybe I am for you. I just wanted to have a friend for once but you didn't take it seriously at all, fucking asshole."

"Watch your mouth, Baekhyun."

"Is it all you care about?! Are the other things not important, are you even listening?"

"I am, but-"

"Come on, shut up. Like I said, now that we don't have a play together anymore, there's no need to act fake."

With that Baekhyun walked away, Chanyeol asked himself where he was going. It was dark and the only car nearby was Chanyeol's. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and walked towards his car.

He drove through the streets, seeing Baekhyun walking in anger. Chanyeol couldn't help himself but to chuckle, he had to admit that he looked cute while being angry. A button caused the right window to roll down.

"Baekhyun." He shouted, but no response. "Baekhyun"

"Leave!"

"It's cold, don't be a diva." Chanyeol tried to drive slow and concentrate on the street. "Come on."

"No! Don't talk to me."

"We won't talk, I promise. I'm only bringing you home, not more, your house is far away, get in."

Baekhyun sighed and stopped walking. He was standing there for a few seconds before opening the door and getting in.

"Don't say a single word." He warned Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gestured zipping his own mouth with his two fingers and threw the imaginary key away. He turned on the music, Baekhyun was only looking out of the window.

Ten minutes full of silence. The both of them finally arrived. Without thanking the driver himself, Baekhyun tried to open the door which was unfortunately locked. He grinds his teeth.

"Open the door."

"What, did you say something?" Chanyeol smirked.

"Open. The. Door."

"No."

"Why?!" Baekhyun got angry. He tried to push the button to open the window but Chanyeol pulled the key out so it wasn't possible to open the window.

"Can you calm your attitude? Look at me."

"No."

"Baekhyun, look at me."

"No-"

Chanyeol grabbed his arms and pulled Baekhyun into his direction. Their faces were near, only the light of the moon was shaping their facial features. Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun's dark, tiny but adorable eyes. They were sparkling. Chanyeol's eyes were big and very attracting.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol apologized in a raspy and deep voice.

Baekhyun's heart stopped beating for a second.

"It was my ego that was controlling me. I. . I see you as my friend, Baekhyun. I actually didn't like your character first, well I thought that, but it was eventually my big ego that was talking."

"So. . . We are friends?"

Chanyeol chuckled, this was just too adorable to be true. Was Baekhyun playing being so cute or was he always like that?

"We are. ."

"So can you let go of my arms."

Chanyeol stayed silent for seconds before shaking his head. "I don't want to."

"What, why?"

He smiled softly. "I feel comfortable like that, don't you feel the same?"

"I don't know. . I'm getting nervous."

Chanyeol laughed. "Again? I thought we handled this."

"We did! We did! I'm fine" he laughed. "I'm fine," Baekhyun repeated.

"Ah, really?" Chanyeol pulled him a little closer. "And now?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened, he nodded. "I'm fine."

Closer " _Now_ _?_ " Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's lips." He felt Baekhyun's lips trembling.

"Fine. . " Baekhyun whispered back.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, tensed. "I think I can't be your friend."

"What, why?!" Baekhyun almost shouted, trying to pull himself back but he had no chance. "But you told me-"

He got interrupted by Chanyeol pulling him, their lips were lingering soft against each other's, it wasn't a kiss. "I can't be friends with someone who makes me want to kiss him all the time." Chanyeol whispered, somehow he sounded hurt. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's lips moving against his own lips while speaking. Baekhyun was lost in his own thoughts, he just wanted Chanyeol to finally kiss him, he didn't know why.

Baekhyun closed his eyes but a click sound made him open them again. "The door is open now, you're free to leave." Chanyeol said and smiled, a little fake.

"But. . ."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. . " Baekhyun opened the door. "Thanks for driving." He was disappointed, he felt like he couldn't just leave without a kiss. Even if it would be for a second, he wanted the kiss he was expecting earlier, but he couldn't just kiss Chanyeol. He didn't love him, he wasn't gay, was he? How does he know if he was?


	16. Practise Sixteen

It was three A.M, Baekhyun still wasn't able to sleep. This weird feeling he got when he was about to kiss Chanyeol was chasing him. Was it normal to feel that way, he never felt like this before even next to someone he was close with.

The same feeling he had when he got his first kiss from the girl he loved back then, but it wasn't totally the same. His heart was raising too, but he never felt like fainting before. When Chanyeol's lips softly moved against his, he felt like everything was about to went black.

"Ahh, stop the thoughts, Byun!" Baekhyun scolded about his own thoughts. "Stop, stop, stop. It's fine, that's normal, isn't it? Maybe I'm horny, who knows. Right, I'm just horny and thirsty. . For Chanyeol?"

He shook his head, punching against his pillow. "No, No, No!. . Ugh. . "

Baekhyun turned around and searched for his phone. He opened his screen and typed against it with his slim and well-formed fingers.

**How do I know that I am gay?**

Was the thing he typed in to google search. There was a lot of quizzes, but he didn't want to do any of these. At the end he finally found an article called:

**Signs that you are gay.**

"Okay. . Let's see" he talked to himself. After all the texts he finally got to the questions.

**When looking at the signs you are gay, you might want to ask yourself these questions**

**1.Have I ever been sexually attracted to the same sex?**

Baekhyun looked up, thinking. The first thought that popped into his head: Park Chanyeol.

"Well. . yeah, kinda?"

**2.Do I feel strong emotional bonds to the same sex?**

"N-No!. . "

**3.Am I physically attracted to the same sex?**

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Yes. . " why was he shy? He was all alone.

**4.Have I considered having a sexual relationship with someone of the same sex?**

"A relationship with Chanyeol? Hell no." Baekhyun paused. "Wait, stop thinking about Chanyeol! I. . I answer this questions for me, because. . because. . " He stared at his phone. "Why am I doing this?"

_Hey, are you awake?_

The sudden sound of the notification of the chat scared him. With widened eyes he looked at his screen, it was Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?! Wait, why is he calling me now. Ignore it, maybe it'll go away."

It didn't. That's where Baekhyun picked up.

"Y-Ye-"A cough. "Yes?"

"I saw you were online."

"Oh. . " Baekhyun laughed. "Were I?"

"You were, is everything okay?" Chanyeol sounded worried. But why wasn't he asleep yet?

"I'm fine, just questioning things."

"What things?"

"Things. Eh, why are you awake?" Baekhyun changed the topic. Silence, was he okay? "Chanyeol?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm here, I couldn't sleep. That's why I checked my contacts in the hope to find someone who isn't asleep yet."

"How did you know that you're gay?"  _That's not what I wanted_ , Baekhyun thought.

Chanyeol giggled. "What's with that sudden question? Are you questioning your sexuality?"

"What? No, I'm not. The thing is, my friend has some problems with his sexuality. . " Good job. "That's why I'm awake, I was chatting with him you know."

"Ah, really."

"Really."

"I actually told you my story but you fell asleep."

"What?!" Baekhyun almost screamed. "I did? I am so sorry Chanyeol!"

"It's fine." Chanyeol smiled. "Hey, do you have any schedules these days?"

"Uhmm. . I don't, why?"

"What do you think about hanging out tomorrow. . Well, or today"

"Sounds great. Why not, I'm in."

"Okay, I'll call you later, you should sleep now."

"You too, Chanyeol."

He laughed. "See you later, friend."

Before Baekhyun could answer Chanyeol hung up. Baekhyun threw his phone on his bed.

"Did he just friendzone me. . "


	17. Practise Seventeen

After 5 hours of sleep, Baekhyun woke up to the shine of the sunlight. He took his phone and clicked on the home button, almost 11 A.M.

He yawned and stretched his body, making his way to the bathroom. There he brushed his teeth and washed his face, splashing water against his smooth skin.

Later on, he walked to the kitchen, thinking about what he should eat. If he should cook something or just eat cereals. His phone buzzed, Chanyeol was calling.

"-be he is aslee-" Chanyeol spoke but stopped. "Baekhyun?"

"Yes?"

"Good morning."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Good morning."

"Have you eaten yet?" Chanyeol asked he sounded a little unsure of what he was asking.

"No, I just woke up and now I'm thinking about what I should eat."

Chanyeol nodded at the end of the telephone line, as if Baekhyun was in front of him. "What do you think about eating outside? I know a restaurant which has a great breakfast menu."

"Sounds great! Uh, will you pick me up?"

"Yeah, be ready in twenty minutes. If that is okay?"

"Wow, since when does Chanyeol care about what I think?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

Baekhyun laughed. "Fine, twenty minutes." Chanyeol hung up. A slight smile was plastered on his face, he was excited. It was a long time ago since he and Chanyeol saw each other outside of the theatre. Baekhyun couldn't even remember if they did something outdoors as well.

Without thinking too much he walked to his room and opened his wardrobe to picked some clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Chanyeol was waiting in front of his house door like he promised. A few sprayers of his favourite perfume and he was ready to leave. He took his house keys and shut the door, heading towards Chanyeol's car.

"Morning again." Chanyeol greeted him, the sweet scent of Baekhyun's perfume entered his nose, he liked it a lot.

"Morning, where are we going?"

"The restaurant I mentioned earlier, aren't you listening?" Chanyeol asked, his eyes were focused on the street. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and replied. "I do, but which one?"

"Just be patient."

They arrived at the so-called restaurant in just five to seven minutes. Chanyeol parked his car and led Baekhyun to the building.

"It's like a buffet, just place whatever you want on your table, the price will be the same at the end."

Baekhyun nodded, he didn't know this place, weird. Both walked through the door.

"Good morning, Chanyeol." The cashier greeted the taller male. Chanyeol smiled. "Good morning, how is it going?"

"Ahh, still the same." The male explained. "See you got a date with you?"

"What, him?" Chanyeol pointed at Baekhyun. "He's a friend of mine, working at the theatre as well."

_Friendzone. . ._

"I see."

"Let's grab the plate and head towards the food." Chanyeol suggests. Baekhyun didn't talk but only nodded. There were many options to choose, it didn't take Chanyeol too long to choose his food, probably because he has been here for a while.

Soon Baekhyun joined him on the table, sitting in front of him. Both looked at each other's plate.

"What is that?" They said at the same time.

"Is that the reason why your tummy is so squishy?" Baekhyun giggled.

"And that the reason why you're nothing but bones?"

Now Baekhyun glared at him. "Bones?" He questioned.

"Yes, bones. Which doesn't make you that attractive to be honest." Chanyeol stated and began to eat. Baekhyun looked at his plate. Chanyeol placed a bit of his food on Baekhyun's plate. "Eat this as well, it's tasty."

Baekhyun didn't say anything but ate. "You're mean." He pouted.

"Mean?"

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol chuckled and apologized. "I'm sorry, don't take it as an offensive."

"Are you here often?"

"Yes, sometimes I come here before work."

"But we never work in the morning?"

"I also have another job as well, I can't earn enough money from the theatre. Are you only working there?"

"Yes."

"How can you afford things? Paying the rent is the only thing I could with the money there."

"Oh, my parents pay my rent and everything, with the money from the theatre I go shopping or buy myself food."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. "Ah, okay. And how do-" Chanyeol's talk got interrupted by the music that was ringing from his mobile phone. "Yes?" Chanyeol picked up and spoke.

"Are you serious right now?" He sounded annoyed. "Okay, okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up.

"Baekhyun, we have to go."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you that on the way, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol walked to the cashier and paid for his food, without waiting for Baekhyun he walked out of the restaurant and ran towards his car.

"Rude," Baekhyun said and walked to the cashier to pay his for his food as well. "How much?" He asked.

"Oh, Chanyeol paid for yours already."

"He did?"

The cashier nodded and smiled sweetly. Baekhyun blushed a little and followed Chanyeol to the car. They put on his seatbelt and drove.

"So, what happened now?"

Chanyeol took a quick peek at Baekhyun. "Hm? Oh, my dog sitter said that he has to leave soon because something came up. I can't leave Nick alone at home."

"Oh. . Will you drop me at my house?"

"What, no. We will take Nick with us."

 _So the day isn't finished yet._ Baekhyun talked to himself and smiled lightly. They arrived at Chanyeol's house. "Wait here." Chanyeol said and left the car. He walked to his door and rang the bell. A handsome, rather a pretty boy opened the door, holding Nick at his dog leash. He smiled sweetly at Chanyeol.

They spoke about something but Baekhyun couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly the boy placed his palm on Chanyeol's chest, smirking and saying words that which Baekhyun wasn't able to identify. Were they close?

Chanyeol took the leash and walked over to the car. Nick jumped in.

"Hi, Nick!" Baekhyun said in a sweet voice and pet him. He loved animals. Chanyeol entered the car. "Nick sit down." He commanded and to Baekhyun's surprise, he did listen to Chanyeol.

"Soo. . What did you plan? Is around 1 P.M"

"What about the dog park since we are with Nick today?"

"Sounds great."

At the dog park, Nick went crazy, he loved the park, every dog did. He ran around and bark because of happiness. To Chanyeol's luck he could trust Nick not to run away, attack people or dogs. He raised him well.

"Does your dog sitter come over every day?" Baekhyun asked while leaning against the bench, he looked at every single dog, so many of them were playing together.

"Yeah," Chanyeol answered. "Well, at least if I am not at home, but sometimes his other friend is watching after Nick."

"Ah, okay."

"Why?" Chanyeol asked.

"You two seem close. Is there something going on?~" Baekhyun asked playfull, bumping his elbow against Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol was irritated for a second because of this sudden question. "No, there isn't. Only a few one-night stands to be honest, nothing serious."

That hurt. Baekhyun didn't know why but it hurt, now he had pictures of Chanyeol and the pretty boy touching each other.

"With Nick in the house?" He tried to play his hurt self off.

"What else, should I sent my dog away." Chanyeol laughed. "He even walked in once, that was embarrassing because Nick seemed so interested."

 _Stop talking about it. . Stop, stop stop._  Baekhyun thought. He didn't want to think about it.

"Wow, Chanyeol." Baekhyun laughed too, fake. "Is that your kink? Your dog watching you having sex with someone?"

"No, god, no!" Chanyeol laughed louder. "I don't have any kinks, I guess."

"This conversation is getting weird."

"It indeed is."

"You said that you worked somewhere else as well, where?" Baekhyun tried to change the topic as smooth as possible. Chanyeol looked at him. "In a restaurant, you won't believe it but you can earn a lot of money as a waiter."

"Really? Do you work every day?"

"No, just three days a week. Now it's my time to ask you questions. What's the thing with your friend?"

"Friend?"

"The friend that isn't your friend but you."

"What?" Baekhyun was confused."

"You told me your friend had a problem, which is actually you, so what's the matter? Are you questioning your sexuality?"

Baekhyun stood quietly. Hearing it from Chanyeol sounded weird. Was it the case? There was one thing he felt for sure, that Chanyeol won't make fun of him if it was about this topic, so he nodded.

"What makes you questioning it."

 _You_. But he couldn't say it, could he? Baekhyun didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"I- I don't know."

"You asked me about my story, are you still interested in it?"

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol found it too adorable, seeing him being that interested in something he was being judged for. Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

"Okay, but stay awake this time."


	18. Practise Eighteen

"What do you mean with _I just did_? Are you fucking kidding me? I wanted to hear a sweet love story, not. .  That." 

  
"But, I just did, okay? It doesn't take you too long to realize that you're gay." Chanyeol said. "There's a time where it makes click and then you go _ahh that's why_."

Baekhyun was still unpleased with Chanyeol's answer. So Baekhyun needed to wait until he had this special click? He couldn't wait, he wanted to know it.

"Isn't there a faster way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. .  Does it take you years to realize that you're gay? When does this click come? Can i activate it?"

"Wow wow, calm down first." Chanyeol smiled at him, Baekhyun was too adorable. "Well, you can't, but someone can."

"So someone activated your click?" Baekhyun didn't sound too happy about it.

"I guess."

"Did you fall inlove with that person?" Baekhyun asked, still sounding sad.

"God, no." Chanyeol laughed. "I got my click while watching porn, you know."

Baekhyun was shocked. Since when did Chanyeol speak so freely about topics like this. "Ew! How could you?"

"You don't?"

"I don't what?"

"Watch porn."

"No? Do I look like I do?"

"Well, actually-" Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol from his sentence with punching against the taller's arm. "Ouch, why did you do that?!"

"To stop your thoughts of me watching porn, pervert!"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked and the fresh, green gras. "You know, only because I'm gay, that doesn't mean I'm into every boy that's around me." He sounded sad rather than angry.

Baekhyun felt guilty, he leaned towards Chanyeol, bumping his shoulder playfully against the taller one's. "But everyone would be into me, right?" Baekhyun smiled, probably in the sweetest way ever.

"You sure know how to flirt don't you?"

"I actually don't." Baekhyun said honestly. "I just do what I feel like to do and then I turn out being seductive, not my fault though."

"You really are able to."

"To what?"

Chanyeol only smirked.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked, getting no answer but the smirk of the boy who makes him feel weird. He knows it, Chanyeol knows what he makes Baekhyun feel but he also knows that Baekhyun hasn't got this special click yet.

"Do you want to find your click?"

Baekhyun nodded like a little puppy who was just asked if he wants a treat. "Please." He added sweetly.

"Watch porn."

"Chanyeeoll!!~" he whined.

"I'm kidding." Chanyeol laughed out loud. "Look, I don't know how you will be able to activate your click, just wait. Well, don't wait." Chanyeol shook his head. "Do something, touch boys, not in a pervert way, maybe shoulder etc is enough. Sit next to them, inform yourself on their relationship. It's possible that you're hetero but not disgusted of gay people, you need to find that out."

Chanyeol didn't get any reaction. Just a small weight on his shoulder. Chanyeol turned his head. "What are you doing?"

"Placing my hand on your shoulder." Baekhyun said innocently.

Chanyeol laughed. "What's the result?"

"It's fine, I guess." Baekhyun said, playing off that the real result is his body burning to the touch of Chanyeol. He didn't know why he got so excited.

 _You're only horny, nothing else._ He reminded himself.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Huh, why?" Baekhyun asked.

"Let's go eat properly, my dog sitter ruined our breakfast."

Baekhyun nodded and stood up. Chanyeol called Nick who immediately listened to his owner and ran towards him. All three walked towards the car. Chanyeol was driving. While driving Baekhyun's eyes were all on Chanyeol. His arm muscles were emphasized through the strong grab around the wheel.  Baekhyun's eyes wandered down to Chanyeol's lap.

His pants fit so well. Baekhyun didn't know why but it really turned him on. He choked on his own saliva when he realized that Chanyeol's crotch imprint was visible.  
(I'm not sure if it's called like that, innocent)

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun caughed, taking his eyes of the street for a second, looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm fine. . fine" _Would it hurt?_ Baekhyun asked himself, he took a deep breath. "Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Eh. . Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Are you a top or bottom?"

The car stopped suddenly. Baekhyun widened his eyes, what was going on? "We're here." Chanyeol smiled and got out of the car. They were at Chanyeol's house. The two and Nick walked to the door.

"Why are we here?"

"Let's eat here, Nick is hungry as well."

Baekhyun nodded. They entered the house and walked to the living room. Nick looked kinda relieved being home. Baekhyun sat on the couch, Chanyeol's home was clean like the one time Baekhyun visited him spontaneous.

He felt weird, uncomfortable, ignored. He sat straight, hands on both of his thighs. Chanyeol left the kitchen and accompanied Baekhyun.

"You didn't answer. . " Baekhyun mumbled under his breath but Chanyeol still heard him. Chanyeol placed his right hand next to Baekhyun's left thigh. Pushing his finger's lightly under his leg. Baekhyun turned his head to the left, looking at Chanyeol.

"What do you think?" Chanyeol said while leaning towards Baekhyun, looking at his lips.

Baekhyun shrugged and leaned back, avoiding Chanyeol's touch.

"I- eh. . " Baekhyun tried to roll of the couch but Chanyeol blocked it with placing his left arm next this the edge of the couch. Baek now was fully laying on the couch, looking Chanyeol in the eyes. He felt uncomfortable, his right foot was touching the ground, his left one was pushed against his upper body because Chanyeol was pushing it.

Baekhyun couldn't move at all. Chanyeol's next step was lifting his right arm and sneaking it under Baekhyun's shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun finally managed to say.

"What are you feeling?"

"What?!"

"I asked," _so close_ _. ._   "What are you feeling?"

"Pain?" Baekhyun said, trying to sound calm.

"Pain?"

"My leg." Baekhyun pointed at his left leg ehich was pressed against his body. It didn't hurt to be honest, Baekhyun just didn't want to be in a position like this with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded. "Aah. . " he grabbed Baekhyun's ankle and placed his leg next to Chanyeol's right hip. Both legs spread now. "That flexible?" Chanyeol chuckled, Baekhyun blushed.

"Chan-" but Baekhyun stopped when Chanyeol once again pushed his body against Baekhyun, crotches touching.

"Again, how are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked, whispering.

"U-Uncomfortable."

Chanyeol slowly rubbed his crotch against Baekhyun's, smirking sweetly and seductively at him. "Ch-Chanyeol?!" But no answer. The only thing Chanyeol did was rolling his hips in a smooth way. His moves looked perfect in the third point of view, but better as the way it looked, was the feeling it gave.

Baekhyun felt weird, strange, but in a good way, an extreme good way. Was it because he was horny, because a man did this to him, or because Chanyeol did this to him? He was confused, very confused.

The thing that gave Chanyeol the goosebumps was the heaving breathing of Baekhyun, he held his moanings, Chanyeol knew it.

"You're not saying anything." Chanyeol's smirk never left his face. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, he didn't care. He didn't care what Chanyeol was thinking about him right now, how he looked or what happened. The only thing he cared about was the feeling Chanyeol gave him. Without any expectation Baekhyun felt soft flesh on his small lips. He knew it were Chanyeol's lips, but it felt different from the theatre kisses. The kiss was filled with need.

A hard rub caused Baekhyun to moan against Chanyeol's soft and plumb lips.

"St-" Baekhyun couldn't speak, Chanyeol didn't even think about interrupting their kissing. "Stop, Ch-" He tried to talk between the kisses.

Chanyeol knew he need to stop, after one last peck he did. "I guess I got my answer, did you get yours?" Chanyeol asked, calming his breathing.

"You mean the click?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun shook his head. "Mh mh, I didn't. . "

"Is it because of me."

"I- I don't think so. .  I mean, eh, at the end you caused. . " Baekhyun was ashamed of finishing his sentence.

"Aw, should I finish this?"

"NO!" Baekhyun yelled and pushed him off. Actually he didn't push Chanyeol off, Chanyeol acted like Baekhyun was strong enough.

"Okay, okay." Chanyeol laughed. "Well, then this is your problem." Chanyeol smiled and went upstairs. "And mine. ." He whispered.


	19. Practise Nineteen

_Is it that easy?_  Baekhyun questioned while walking to the toilet.  _You're able to get a boner and don't have to hide it? Chanyeol knows I'm going to finish. ._ he looked at the erection which was visible through his jeans  _this and he's totally fine with it._

Baekhyun chuckled for a weird reason. After finishing his business in Chanyeol's bathroom, he washed his hands and walked downstairs. A delicious smell lingered in the air, a table covered with tasty looking food was waiting for him.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called out.

The tall man left the kitchen, two glasses in his hands. "Sit down, let's eat."

"You cooked that?"

"Yes, is there another possibility?"

Baekhyun was amazed. Chanyeol wasn't only good looking, owning a big house and a dog, he even was able to cook. The only thing Baekhyun hated a long time ago, was his behaviour, which confusingly changed by time.

Both sat down and started eating. It was still strange to Baekhyun how they were able to sit at the same table, eating together and talking, eventhough Chanyeol just dry humped him. Why were they this comfortable, since when?

"This really tastes amazing! Where did you learn that from?" Baekhyun asked with his mouth being filled with food.

"Don't talk with a full mouth!" Chanyeol said. "After I moved here, I had to learn how to survive, I didn't want to eat fast food for my whole life no matter how tasty it is. I bought a cooking book and tried somethings out." Chanyeol's phone rang

"You moved here?" Baekhyun ignored his phone, he thought that if it would be important Chanyeol would pick up anyways.

Chanyeol nodded. "I lived with my parents before."

"Why did you move? For your job?"

"Let's say I wanted to keep my past there and start a new fresh life here."

"Am I allowed to know about your past?" Baekhyun asked curiously while stabbing the fork in the soft and warm meat, grabbing some vegetables with it as well.

"Ahh, maybe next time." His phone rang ones again.

Time had passed, both enjoyed the delicious meal, Baekhyun helped him to bring the dishes and everything else into the kitchen. When both cleaned everything up, they sat down on the couch while Chanyeol showed him the cooking book.

To their surprise a person just entered Chanyeol's house.  Chanyeol looked towards the door.

"Junseo?" He asked.

"Chanyeol I called you 100 times, god." The male which Baekhyun identified as the dog sitter said. "Where is Ni-" he stopped talking and looked at Baekhyun. "Oh, hello." He smiled.

Baekhyun smiled back, not really impressed by him showing up.

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asked.

"You asked me to take care of Nick tonight, because you would be  _busy_."

"I texted you that you don't have to take care of him anymore. What did I tell you about entering my house just like that?"

"I'm sorry that  _you_  didn't pick up your phone."

Baekhyun smiled, but in a hurt way. "You two sound like a couple." He said softly.

"Couple? I wish, Chanyeol dumped me a few months ago, guess he got someone new now." Junseo said, smiling cheekily.

"Someone new?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, the thought of it hurt.

"No." Chanyeol clarified. "There is no one. Now leave Junseo."

"I can't. My friend brought me here and the bus isn't driving at this time."

"Do you want to stay here?" Chanyeol asked Junseo nodded. "That wasn't serious! Ah, wait. .  I'll drive you home." Chanyeol rolled his eyes and got up. "Baekhyun wait here, is that okay?"

Baekhyun nodded and looked up to Chanyeol, the view of Baekhyun looked too adorable for Chanyeol to handle.

"Just us two Chanyeol? You trust me, huh?"

"I don't trust you but I trust myself, so shut up already. Baekhyun I'll be leaving now."

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol turned around.

"Am I allowed to come with you two?" Baekhyun asked. "I don't like being alone in the dark, you know?" Chanyeol smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Til then Chanyeol didn't ask himself why the grown Byun Baekhyun who lived alone told Chanyeol that he was scared of the dark, even though he wasn't.

An awkward silence filled the car. Baekhyun sat in the back and he wasn't happy with this situation. Suddenly Junseo started to talk about Nick and what they did when Chanyeol wasn't at home. Chanyeol's face was plastered with a light smile when talking about his dog.

Chanyeol replied with silly things Junseo taught Nick and how annoying it was now, but they laughed. While laughing Junseo placed his hand on Chanyeol's thigh.

A sound rang in Baekhyun's body. A sound that made  _a click_  and brought everything in vibration. A sound of jealousy. Baekhyun didn't want this sound to float in his body, he didn't want Junseo to touch Chanyeol at this moment.

Baekhyun grinds his teeth, he wanted it to end, which it did.

"We're here, now leave," Chanyeol said.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"Because of him." Chanyeol said and looked to the back seat where Baekhyun sat. Baekhyun just smiled.

"Aw, don't you want him to see us doing dirty?" Junseo laughed.

"No." Chanyeol said in a cold voice. "I want to spend my night with him, but rather than doing that I'm driving you home, now leave."

Junseo widened his eyes, without anything he left. Baekhyun felt proud, loved and just happy. Chanyeol's words lightened up his mood so fast.

After they arrived at the home they once again sat on the couch. Nick rested his head on Baekhyun's lap.

"Do you want to watch a film?"

Baekhyun shook his head, he didn't talk for the whole ride too.

"What do you want to do then, leave?"

He shook his head again. "I want to talk."

"About?"

"Your past?" Baekhyun smiled sweetly. "Please?"

Chanyeol laughed and nodded. He thought it wouldn't be too bad to talk about it. He pressed some buttons of the remoter to turn on slow but beautiful music.

"I'll just tell you the reason why I moved here, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"Well, it was a similar situation to the one in our theatre play. I wasn't bullied in school though, but bullied by the guy who. .  how am I supposed to say this." Chanyeol blushed.  _Did he blush? Is it the guy he loved, or still is in love with?_ Baekhyun questioned. "Who took my virginity as a gay? Can I say it like that? God, embarrassing. Well, back to the point. He told everyone about this, I don't know why I got bullied by my friends for that." Chanyeol sounded sad and disappointed.

"At the end he did it too, you know? I just was hurt because they didn't accept something that I had a problem accepting too. I don't want to talk too much about it, I seem vulnerable."

"You don't!" Baekhyun interrupted him while petting Nick's fluffy fur. "I respect that, really, tell me more please."

Chanyeol smiled sweetly and leaned back to the couch. "I just felt lost, it was like a whole new identity. People who knew you, people who you once called friends treated you like someone completely else. My friends thought I wanted to fuck them and my female friends thought suddenly changing in front of me is totally fine because I'm gay."

"That wasn't the case though. I treated everyone like I did before. I was a happy little boy"

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

"I was really nice!" Chanyeol said. "Everyone knew there wasn't one day where I was angry or sad, until that time. My parents didn't care, well. . My mom didn't. So I decided to move and start my new identity as a cooler Chanyeol. There I found my love for the theatre, there no one cared who the Chanyeol behind the role was."

Chanyeol sighed deeply. "I never told this anyone before, funny isn't it? Telling it someone who hated me."

"I feel honoured," Baekhyun said. "And special because of that."

Chanyeol smiled.

"Chanyeol, I think I had this weird click."

"You had?" Chanyeol chuckled. "While doing our little session?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "Noo!! Don't talk about it. It was when. . Well." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's lap. "Am I allowed to touch your thigh Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

Silence. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were quiet, only the smooth sound of the music filled the room.

Chanyeol moved a little closer to him and leaned in. Whispering "You're so weird, are you aware of that?" Baekhyun only looked at him. "Why would you do that?"

"But when Junseo was doing it, it was all fine."

"Jun- Ah, jealous aren't we?" Chanyeol smirked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean. .  There it did click."

"Click?"

"Click."

"When you saw my-"

"No, when Junseo-"

"Ah." Chanyeol said when he finally understood the situation. "Why only my thigh?"

"It's not your thigh. . Only, it's, eh, you?"

"Me?" Chanyeol smiled."

"Yes, y-" A kiss stopped Baekhyun from his words. The kiss wasn't needy, it was just soft but still gave so much affection. Chanyeol pressed his lips harder against Baekhyun's lips, Baekhyun needed to support his body with placing his hand on the couch.

"The dog!" He mumbled between the kisses and tried to push Chanyeol. "This really-"  _kiss_  "-is your kink!!"

Chanyeol smiled against the kiss. "He just happens-"  _peck_  " to be there when it happens."

Now Baekhyun pushed him away and looked him into his eyes. "So it happens every time Junseo takes care of him?"

"What?"

"You seem so annoyed by him, why does he take care of Nick? He flirts so much with you!"

"You're overreacting once again Baekhyun, calm down. I just can't find another dog sitter who is that flexible as him."

"Flexible?!" Baekhyun glared at him.

"IN TIME." Chanyeol explained. "He comes every time I want him to."

The glare deepened.

"TO TAKE CARE OF NICK, GOD."

Baekhyun laughed. "I can!" He suggested. "I don't have a job anyways and Nick loves me, right Nick?"

The dog just stared at them. "See!" Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol laughed. "You want to be his dog sitter?" Baekhyun nodded. "That means seeing me almost every day, do you know that?"

"I'm totally fine with it." Baekhyun said and for the first time he was the first to start their kiss.


	20. Practise Twenty END

It was the next morning, everything happened fast. Fast and kinda painful to Baekhyun. He opened his eyes, realizing last night wasn't a weird dream but the reality. The stretching of his body let him feel the pain in his lower part.  _That's how it is, huh?_  He chuckled even though the pain was rushing through his body.

"Where's Chanyeol?" He whispered to himself.

(Btw if you don't get it, I just skipped the smut,lol)

Baekhyun stood up, limping towards Chanyeol's bathroom which was designed in a blue and light violet colour. Since Baekhyun didn't have a toothbrush with him he decided to use the toothpaste as a mouthwash. After washing his handsome but at the same time beautiful face, he hobbled downstairs.

There, breakfast was waiting for him and a Chanyeol that was smiling to himself while decorating the table. Chanyeol didn't even notice Baekhyun at first, he was in his own little world full of bubbles and pink clouds.

He felt like a child but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was the first night in forever that he woke up with someone next to him and to his luck, it was someone he could look at for hours, days, weeks.

Of course Chanyeol had a lot of partners, but only for his joy and most of the time, actually every time he sent them home the same night. He saw them as people to calm his thirst, nothing more.

As aspected, Baekhyun was something else, Baekhyun was able to build their friendship up to a relationship.

But were they even in a relationship?

"Morning. . " Baekhyun smiled shyly and limped towards the table.

"Oh, morning!" Chanyeol shined brighter than ever. Baekhyun was a little confused over his expression, he liked it a lot but it was very new. "I've made breakfast."

"I can see that." Baekhyun chuckled and pulled the seat to sit down.

"Wait!!" Chanyeol said and made Baekhyun widen his eyes. The handsome male grabbed a fluffy white pillow and placed in on the seat. "Here." He said and saw Baekhyun looking at him in confusion. "I saw you are limping. . . So I thought this could be more comfortable. . "

Baekhyun just wanted so squeal, how adorable can a human being be? He never expected Chanyeol to be that caring.

"Thank you. . " he whispered and chuckled.

Chanyeol smiled and took a seat in front of Baekhyun. Both began eating. "Do you have any allergies, to make sure you don't-"

"No, I don't. I just don't like-" Baekhyun pointed at the cucumbers.

"Oh, really?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I don't know why though, I just can't eat them."

"It's fine, I can't eat some specific food either."

The food was tasty, just like the one Chanyeol cooked yesterday night. The night Baekhyun got the special click. He told Chanyeol about the reason which Chanyeol found adorable obviously.

"So, did you feel comfortable?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol.

"Yesterday, you know. While having-"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun stopped him. "Y-You shouldn't be asking something like that, should you? Is that a gay thing, talking about it afterwards? Because I'm not into it." Baekhyun blushed, slightly getting angry.

"No, god, no. I just wanted to know if it helped you to get closer to your real sexuality, you know?"

"So, you just did it to help me?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, something in his heart hurt.

"Of course not." Chanyeol emphasized. "I did it because I wanted to." Baekhyun looked at him with a straight expression. "Not because I wanted to have  _it_ , because I wanted to have  _you_ , okay? Got it now?"

Baekhyun tried to keep his smile in secret, how did Chanyeol change so much?

"So you have a special feeling towards me?" Baekhyun asked probably in the cutest way ever.

Chanyeol only laughed but nodded.

"I think I do too, Chanyeol. I'm not sure if my feelings are changing one day or if this is only a phase, but right now I know that. . I love you?" Baekhyun said but it sounded more like a question.

Chanyeol smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you? Aren't you saying it back?" Baekhyun sounded disappointed.

"Uh, I never said that to someone before, it's weird."

"Then say it now."

"What?"

"Say that you love me, or don't you? Don't you love me Chanyeol? I thought you do~~" Baekhyun aegyoed around.

(Aegyoed is a word now.)

"Can you stop it?"

"Why, is it cringy?"

"It is sweet, still, just stop. I won't say it."

"Ahh. . " Baekhyun sighed. "Okay." He pressed his lips to a thin line, pointed out his chubby cheeks. Chanyeol smiled at him, how adorable.

"Baekhyun, I need to work today, could you take care of Nick?"

"Of course, why not."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving in twenty minutes, tell me if you're finished I'll clean up later. Now I'll be getting ready okay?"

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol walked upstairs. Baekhyun checked his phone and scrolled through Instagram and other social media. A friend of him announced his new relationship.

 _Relationship_.

Is that what he and Chanyeol were having now?  
Should he just go ahead and ask him?

While having this kind of questions lingering in his head, Chanyeol was already running downstairs. He wore casual clothes, but even that was enough to point out his handsomeness. At the end he even was handsome without any clothes, so-

"I'll be leaving now, do you need anything? Just leave the table how it is, I'll clean up later."

Chanyeol walked towards the door and took his shoes out of the drawer, putting them on. Baekhyun followed him through the hallway, still limping.

"Do you need anything?"

"What are we?" Baekhyun asked straightforward.

"Humans?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Chanyeol, I'm serious!" He whined, making Chanyeol chuckle. The taller male stepped forward to Baekhyun, bent down and pecked him once. "What do you want us to be?"

"Humans?!" Baekhyun aped Chanyeol's words.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Bo- woah," Baekhyun got surprised. "That was unexpected."

Chanyeol chuckled. "A good surprise?"

"I like it!"

"Then so it be, my esteemed."

Baekhyun smiled widely and happy, laughing because of Chanyeol's choice of words. Soon he got pulled into a hug by Chanyeol, both looked each other in the eyes. "I'll be late, see you later, okay?" Chanyeol said and pecked him once again, he felt like he could to it for the whole day.

Baekhyun only nodded and let go of the tight hug. Chanyeol left and walked towards the car.

"I. . I love you!" Baekhyun shouted after him.

"Thank you." Chanyeol laughed.

He closed the door and walked to the living room where Nick was laying on the couch. Baekhyun cleaned the table and sat next to the dog.

"He will say it too, right?" He asked Nick while unlocking his phone, going through social media once again.

_I love you too_

Said a message, which was sent from Chanyeol who was still sitting in the car in front of the house.

Baekhyun smiled to himself. "We will work on it." He talked to himself and Nick.

_Sorry, wrong person_

Was the next message.

"This ass!" He said and called Chanyeol.

"Yes?"

"You asshole!" Baekhyun said.

"Shouldn't you feel honoured that I texted you my response?"

"You won't change, will you?" Baekhyun laughed.

"Nope."

"Good, don't change."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Baekhyun sat still for a few seconds. Maybe it was too early to say each other things like that, but it felt right. "Wow, what an honour."

"I know." The meanwhile blushed Chanyeol replied and hung up. Baekhyun knew exactly how embarrassed the tall male was right now.

Even though he acted like an ass, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was someone who was afraid of trusting and, or loving again, a friend was needed.

As much as Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun just needed someone on his side, a friend. .

In which both found lovers.

**___________**

**The end!**

**Hope you liked it!**   
**I know, it is short, I could've written like thirty or** **forty** **chapters but I didn't feel like I wanted to.** **I didn't want to write about the relationship, I felt more like writing about the way they got together.**

 

**BY THE WAY:** **I apologize for my basic english, english is my 3rd language so there probably is a lot of grammar etc**

**This story idea was very spontaneous and for fun.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, feedback would be nice, it gives me the courage to write new stories <3**

 

**I may write book 2 some day!**


End file.
